Super Louds: Origins
by 65rogeryork
Summary: The Loud family is certainly chaotic at times, but nothing could of prepared them for this. A failed experiment of Lisa's leaves them all with superpowers, which leads to great chaos, as they learn how to deal with them. Can they work through this as a family, or will power tear them apart? (Now Completed!)
1. A Super Failure

**Hey everyone, 65 here, and this is my first ever story on FanFiction. This story is about the Loud House, a show that I have grown to love dearly recently. Anyways, this story is about the Loud family gaining superpowers and learning how to deal with them. Enjoy! And I welcome reviews and constructive criticism.**

 **NB: For those of you who may have read this before and notice any changes, this is because this is a revised version of Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Super Failure**

The alarm clock rang in Lincoln Loud's room, signifying that it was morning. He reached out lazily and shut off the alarm. He realized the time was 9:30 a.m., and started to get excited because he realized that it was the weekend. Images of video games and comic books started to flood his mind, but his excitement diminished when he heard his father's voice.

"KIDS! Time to wake up! It's Chore Day!"

"Chore Day?!", Lincoln thought. He quickly put two and two together and realized that it was still in fact the weekend, but not the day he wanted. Instead of a carefree Saturday, it was Sunday. And Sunday was always Chore Day.

"NOOOO! Why?", Lincoln exclaimed.

"Come on kids up and at 'em!", Lynn Sr. yelled.

Lincoln's sisters started to stream out of their rooms, the look of tiredness still evident on their faces. Lincoln who was feeling a bit lazy, decided to lay in his bed and try and catch a few extra "Zz's". Unfortunately, his sister Lori, wasn't having that.

"LINCOLN!"

"AAH!", Lincoln screamed. "Geez Lori, haven't you ever heard of privacy?!"

"Yeah, not in this house. Now come on, you've got trash to pick up. Here's your trash bag."

"(grabs the trash bag angrily) Yeah, yeah I'm going."

Lincoln put on his clothes and started down the upstairs hall collecting trash. He stopped by Lola and Lana's room first.

"Lola! Lana! Trash pickup!"

"Eww! Eww! Here you go!"

Lola dumps the trash into Lincoln's trash bag.

"Oh Lincoln! I got some special deliveries from my pets!"

Lana dumps the animal poop into the bag as well.

"Ugh! Thanks Lana.", said Lincoln disgusted.

Next stop was Lisa and Lily's room.

"Lisa! Trash...pick..up.."

Lincoln was taken aback by the state of Lisa's lab, which was currently in disarray.

"Uh...Lise? What happened in here?"

"It's a long story, but I think I might have discovered a new molecular construct! I happened upon this discovery when I accidentally mixed some of my chemicals together. Luckily, it did not blow up.", Lisa said.

"I see."

"I have to monitor this so I can't talk right now, but I do have some trash. It's in that bag next to Lily's crib."

Lincoln peered into the bag, but immediately regretted it when he smelled a familiar foul odor.

"Ugh! Great. More poop." Lincoln emptied Lily's diapers into the trash bag and kept moving.

The next stop was Lynn and Lucy's room.

"Hey Lincoln! Think fast!" said Lynn, as she started chucking paper balls at Lincoln.

Lincoln tried to catch the trash with his trash bag, but ended up getting bombarded by the onslaught.

"*walks up to Lincoln covered in trash* Here you go Lincoln. Lynn forgot my recent poem, _Trash Bashed."_ said Lucy, creating a moment of irony.

Lincoln picked himself up, put the trash in the bag, and dragged it to Luna and Luan's room.

Luna! Luan! Trash-

*guitar riff knocks Lincoln back on the ground*

"Oww." said Lincoln.

"My bad bro. Are you okay?" asked Luna, rushing out the room.

"Wow Luna, I guess you really DROPPED the BASS! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Not now dude." said Luna.

"Alright, alright. Guess that joke was OUT OF THE BAG! But these ones are going in the bag." said Luan, as she tossed her scrapped joke ideas into Lincoln's trash bag.

"Here dude. These are some songs I'm scrappin'." said Luna.

"Are you sure you wanna get rid of those Luna? Those seem very NOTEWORTHY! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"*sighs* I'm going back to my jams." said Luna.

"Aww come on! Don't be a SOUR NOTE." said Luan, as she headed back in the room.

Lincoln dragged the bag a few more inches to reach Lori and Leni's room. It was starting to get a bit heavy.

"*knocks on the door* Lori! Leni! Trash pickup!" said Lincoln.

"Oh hey Lincy! Lori told me to give you this." said Leni, as she poured all the trash from the can into the trash bag.

Lincoln looked at the trash and realized most of it was hair.

"Where'd all this hair come from?" asked Lincoln curious.

"Literally none of your business!" exclaimed Lori, from inside the room.

"(whispered) Lori doesn't like to talk about it, but she has to shave a lot-"

"LENI!" exclaimed Lori angrily.

"Oops. Sorry Lori..." said Leni, as she ducked inside the room and closed the door.

Lincoln decided to dismiss what he just heard and preceeded to head downstairs with the trash he collected.

"Ugh! Why is this bag so heavy?"Lincoln said, as he continued to struggle with the trash bag, when suddenly a great explosion knocked him off his feet. Said explosion also shook the whole house.

"Kids! What was that?!", Rita Loud exclaimed.

"Not sure, but it was certainly LOUD! Hahaha!", said Luan.

Everyone groaned in response to her joke.

"It was obviously another one of Lisa's failed experiments.", said Lori.

"Lisa Loud! What is going on up there- Ugh!", Lynn Sr. exclaimed. He was stopped mid-scold because of a rancid odor that suddenly filled the air. He looked around and the rest of the Loud family was smelling the strong scent.

"Ugh! That's the foulest smell I've smelled all day!", said Lincoln.

"I agree. And I've slept with dead rats before.", said Lucy.

Everyone backed away from her a bit, stunned by that comment.

"Fear not Loud family! This odor you are smelling does not appear to be toxic. However, I still have gas masks provided for those of you who cannot stand the chemical discharge.", said Lisa.

The rest of the Louds immediately took the gas masks and put them on.

"I'm assuming all of you can't take it?"

"Lisa! What the heck?! What did you do this time?", asked Lori.

"What? All I was doing was observing the properties of a new chemical compound."

"I thought you said it couldn't blow up!", said Lincoln.

"I never said that. I said on initial contact, mixture did not blow up. Although, I guess applying heat was the determining factor in this outcome."

The rest of the Loud siblings started complaining and arguing with Lisa.

"Alright! Alright! KIDS!", screamed Rita.

The kids stopped fighting.

"Alright, I know the smell is bad, but it'll dissipate.", Rita said.

"Now, everyone back to your chores.", Lynn Sr. said.

The Loud kids unhappily went back to their chores. Some time had passed and it turned out their mom was right. The smell did dissipate.

* * *

Some time later that afternoon, everyone was done with their chores and relaxing. Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard from Lola and Lana's room.

"What happened?", asked Lori.

"Lana froze my favorite teacup!", said Lola.

"I don't know what happened! I just picked it up and ice came out of my hands!", said Lana.

The Louds also noticed that it felt considerably colder in Lola and Lana's room, well at least on Lana's side.

"Okay, this is weird.", Lynn said.

"Yeah, like, how was she able to freeze the cup?", asked Leni.

"It's probably a side effect from Lisa's failed experiment earlier.", said Lori.

"If it is, then I don't mind. This is cool! Literally!", said Lana.

"It may be cool for you, but I'm never gonna be able to get my cup back!", exclaimed Lola.

Lola picked up the frozen cup, but suddenly melted it. Everyone except Lola gasped.

"AAAAAH!", Lola screamed.

This Sunday certainly turned out differently than expected.

* * *

 **Alright guys, so this is my first chapter of Super Louds. Let me know what you think so far and I'll continue with this story as soon as possible. Until then, 65 out!**


	2. New Discoveries

**Hey guys, 65 here with the second chapter of Super Louds. The first chapter hasn't even been up for a day and I've already been reviewed! Shout out to TheLynnster for the review. I really appreciate it! And now, on with the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Discoveries**

Lisa Loud had been examining the leftover residue of her failed experiment, or at least she was trying to. After inhaling the odor the chemical explosion gave off, she started to feel dizzy and was fighting a major headache. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who was feeling strange.

"AAAAAH!"

Lisa heard Lola scream and the next thing she knew, she came barging through her door.

"YOU!"

"Ow! (the door being slammed open aggravated her headache) What do you want?"

"I want you to FIX ME!", Lola yelled.

"I don't understand.", said Lisa.

"Lola melted her favorite teacup.", said Lincoln.

"Yeah, and Lana froze it before that dude. What's going on brah?", said Luna.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like they've acquired side effects from the experiment.", said Lisa.

"See? I told you guys.", said Lori.

"Yeah, but these are some weird side effects. It's like the gas gave them superpowers!", said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, please. Not another one of your lame superhero fantasies.", Lori said.

"As far-fetched as it sounds, Lincoln may have a point. An unknown substance is of course, unpredictable. Ergo, anything is possible. Which is why I advise all of you to be careful. All of us may have acquired superpowers. (feels her headache again) But right now it seems like all I've got is a super headache.", said Lisa.

"No way! Superpowers?! This is awesome!", Lynn said.

"This is not awesome! We could all be in danger. Look, until Lisa fixes this, we all need to be careful. Don't try anything stupid.", Lori said.

"LANA!", Lola exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see Lana's side of the room completely covered in ice.

"What? I was just testing my new powers out.", Lana said.

"*sighs* Like that.", said Lori.

"KIDS! Time for bed! You got school in the morning!", said Lynn Sr.

"How are we gonna get rid of all this ice?", asked Luan.

"Ice is just frozen water. It is currently 58 degrees F in this house, so it shouldn't take long for that ice to melt.", said Lisa.

"Yeah, but when it does melt, Lana's bed is gonna be soaked with water.", said Lori.

"She can use this." Lisa tosses her Super Sponge to Lana.

"Whoa! A Super Sponge?! Awesome! Thanks Lisa!", said Lana.

"Alright kids! Last call for lights out!", said Rita.

"Alright, good night guys. Remember, no more experimenting.", said Lori.

The Loud kids then went to their respective rooms.

As Lincoln Loud lied down in his bed, he started to think about the possibility of him having superpowers. He went through many possibilities of possible powers but couldn't really decide on one. He had always thought being a superhero was cool, as his favorite was Ace Savvy. But the prospect of him having his own superpowers, got him so excited that he couldn't even focus on sleeping. He eventually got to sleep, but his dreams no doubt were comprised of superhero adventures and what not.

* * *

The next morning, Luna Loud woke up to a fright, or rather a light. The light, however, was her sister, Luan Loud.

"Dude! You're glowing!", exclaimed Luna.

"What are you talking about?", asked Luan.

Luna held up a mirror and Luan saw herself enveloped in a mysterious yellow aura of some sort.

"What the heck?! Leni always told me I would GLOW up, but I never thought it would be like this!", said Luan.

"This is no time for jokes dude! How are you gonna go to school like this?!", said Luna.

"I'm sure I'll have an idea. I'm practically a LIGHTBULB! Hahahahahahaha! Get it?", said Luan.

Luna just groaned.

* * *

The rest of the Louds eventually woke up for school and came downstairs for breakfast.

"Alright guys! Line up for my Lynn-tastic eggs!", said Lynn Sr.

The Louds lined up in order from oldest to youngest and one by one claimed their eggs. Well, except Luan.

"Hmm. Still got one egg left!", said Lynn Sr.

"Ooh! I'll take it Dad!", said Lana.

"Sorry Lana, but this egg is for Luan. Has anyone seen her?", asked Lynn Sr.

"Here I am!", said Luan.

Lynn Sr. turned around to see his daughter wearing a large trenchcoat.

"Eww. Luan, that is totes not your look.", said Leni.

"Sweetie, why are you wearing that?", asked Rita.

"Umm... no particular reason. Just a bit chilly. Haha.", said Luan.

"It's literally the middle of August.", said Lori.

"Yeah, you'll catch heat stroke from that thing.", Lincoln said.

"No worries guys. I'm fine.", Luan said. She then preceeded to walk forward, but because the trenchcoat was much longer than her body, she stepped on it and tripped, exposing her body covered in aura.

"Guess it's impossible to hide a light huh?", said Luan still on the ground.

The other Louds except Luna were in shock at what they were seeing.

Luna facepalmed as she told Luan earlier in their room that she believed her plan wasn't going to work. Now, she didn't know what her family was going to do.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, because I enjoyed writing it! Chapter 3 should be coming soon and I hope you guys like the story so far. 65 out!**


	3. From Weird to Worse

**Hey guys, 65 here, back with another chapter! Judging from the reviews I've been getting about this story, it seems you guys are really enjoying it so far! Which is crazy, because I didn't expect to be noticed so soon on this site. Anyways, I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: From Weird to Worse**

"Alright, can someone tell me why my daughter is glowing?!", asked Lynn Sr.

"It's Lisa's fault!", said Lori pointing fingers.

"Yeah, we tried to tell you guys that that gas was more than just chemical fumes.", said Lola.

"Lisa thinks it may be side effects from the gas, but it gave Lola and Lana superpowers! And apparently Luan too.", said Lincoln.

"I don't know if this qualifies as a superpower, but I certainly have enough POWER to LIGHT! Hahahahaha!", said Luan.

Everyone else groaned in response, as usual.

"Ok, this is crazy, but I can't deal with this right now, I have to get to work! There'll be plenty of hungry customers waiting for my Lynn-tastic breakfast sandwiches!", said Lynn Sr.

"And I can't be late to the dentist office kids, I have a lot of appointments to see today.", said Rita.

"So, does anybody have any ideas of how Luan can get to school?", asked Lynn Sr.

"Well, she totes can't wear that trenchcoat. Those are so last year!", said Leni.

"She can wear all black like me, then she'll blend into the shadows.", said Lucy.

"Sorry Luce, but black isn't really my color. As it turns out, yellow literally IS my color! Hahahahaha! Get it?", Luan said.

Everyone else groaned again.

"Family, I think I may have a solution.", said Lisa.

"Well, you better hurry sweetie, or we're all gonna be late.", said Rita.

"Of course. Come with me Luan.", said Lisa leading Luan up to her room. The other Loud siblings curiously followed them as well.

In Lisa's room, she opened her closet revealing many different items and gadgets on the wall. She then took down two bracelets with mirrors attached to them.

"Here you go.", said Lisa handing Luan the bracelets.

"What are these?", Luan asked as she put them on.

"They're light refractors. All you have to do is push the button on each to activate them. Once activated, you will appear normal under any lighting.", said Lisa.

"Really? Cool!", said Luan.

Luan then activated the refractors and the mysterious yellow aura around her suddenly vanished.

"WHOA!", all the Loud siblings besides Lisa and Luan.

"That's so cool!", said Lincoln.

"Yes, yes. Now, just don't go into any dark areas Luan. You'll stick out like a sore thumb with no light.", said Lisa.

"Gotcha.", said Luan.

"Alright kids! Come on, let's go!", Lynn Sr. yelled.

"We better get going.", Lori said.

The Loud kids then raced down the stairs, and piled into the van where their mom and dad were waiting. They then drove off to drop the kids off to their schools, and then went off to work.

* * *

Lincoln Loud still got to school surprisingly early, and was greeted by his best friend, Clyde.

"HEY LINCOLN!", said Clyde.

"Hey Clyde. You know, you don't have to scream.", said Lincoln.

"Sorry, it's just we usually talk on Sundays, but I didn't hear you radio in.", said Clyde.

"Well, it was Chore Day, but I didn't radio you because something weird happened.", said Lincoln.

"What happened?! And is Lori okay?!", asked Clyde.

"Lori's fine. Lisa's experiment blew up yesterday and filled the house with-" Lincoln paused as he looked up to see the lights above him flickering. It wasn't like a standard electrical shortage, but it felt like something supernatural.

"SUPER?! Maybe-" Lincoln's thoughts got cut short by Clyde trying to regain his attention.

"Hello? Lincoln?", asked Clyde slightly concerned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Clyde. I was just lost in thought.", said Lincoln.

"You know, Dr. Lopez says that when a person finds themselves thinking a lot, they're usually insecure about their feelings.", said Clyde.

"I'm not insecure about anything! I was just thinking!", exclaimed Lincoln.

"Okay. If you say so buddy.", said Clyde.

The bell then rang signaling that school was starting.

"Ooh. There's the bell. We better get going.", said Clyde.

"Yeah.", Lincoln said as he looked back at the flickering lights that seemed to lose their energy drastically as he walked by each one. He quickened his and Clyde's pace to Ms. Johnson's room. He was getting freaked out just a little bit.

* * *

In Lucy's classroom, the class was presenting their poems that they had written. It was Lucy's turn to read hers. Being that she literally writes poetry any chance she gets, she nearly always outclassed all of her classmates. She wasn't one to brag and boast however.

"Okay Lucy. Your turn.", said Mrs. Carmichael, Lucy's 3rd grade teacher. She was a tall, middle-aged woman, with reddish-brown hair. Lucy walked to the front of the class and began reading.

"My poem is titled The Night.", said Lucy.

 _The Night_

 _The darkness of night, give others a fright_

 _But for me, it's what I call home_

 _For when others run and hide, and try to find light_

 _When night comes, I'm always compelled to roam_

 _Who knows how this mysterious time came about_

 _Where everything around you turns dark_

 _All I know is, I could never live without the night_

 _The pain too much to bear if we were apart_

"Thank you.", Lucy said as she bowed.

Her classmates clapped for her as she took her seat.

"Wow Lucy, that was very good. As always.", said Mrs. Carmichael.

"Yeah well, she's the queen of dark and depressing. No originality in her poems at all!", thought Arnold, Lucy's unofficial rival when it came to poetry.

Lucy gasped loudly, leaving the entire class to look at her questionably.

"What's wrong Lucy?", asked Mrs. Carmichael.

"I heard that Arnold!", Lucy said with a harsh tone.

"*scoffs* What are you talking about?", said Arnold. He was a blonde-haired boy, with an English accent. He always thought he was better than everyone. Especially Lucy.

"I heard what you said. You said I wasn't original!", said Lucy getting angry.

"What are you a psychic? Did all that magic nonsense get to your head?", asked Arnold mockingly.

"IT'S CALLED VOODOO!", shouted Lucy. As she shouted this, a force pushed Arnold back into the bookshelf.

"Oh my gosh! Arnold!", shouted Mrs. Carmichael as she raced over to check on the boy.

Meanwhile, Lucy was trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Did I just move him...with my mind?!", Lucy asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls from Lynn's gym class were playing football.

"LYNN! GO LONG!", shouted Lynn's friend Tiffany as she threw her the ball. Tiffany had dirty blonde hair, and was above average height for a 13 year old.

Lynn caught the ball and kept running to the goal. The score was tied 2-2, and even though there wasn't anything on the line, Lynn always wanted to win. She never liked to lose. She was almost ready to make a touchdown, when she noticed a girl from the opposing team catching up to her, probably hoping to intercept her. There was only one thing in Lynn's mind to do. The Lynn Charge. It was Lynn's signature football move, and the move that won her team many championships. The girl was getting closer, and the goal was in sight. It was time to move. With all her might, she charged the girl, expecting her to just fall down, allowing her to snag another easy victory. However, this time that wasn't the case.

"*blows whistle* LYNN LOUD! TIMEOUT! UNNECESSARY ROUGHNESS!", shouted Coach Perkins, a black woman who used to be a star track and field athlete.

"What?!", Lynn asked confused until she saw what she had done. The other girl had been sent flying across the field, and was lying unconscious. Lynn was sure she had broken some bones. She looked like she had gotten hit by a truck, but then when she realized that she hit her, she was left wondering: "How did I do that?!"

* * *

 **Whoa! Looks like more Louds are discovering their powers! Things are definitely getting weird, and are only getting weirder from here. I'll see you guys in Chapter 4! Peace!**


	4. Attention Central

**Alright guys, here's Chapter 4! I just wanna thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story so far. Before I move on with the chapter, I'm just gonna answer some reviews I've received.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **BlankBlankBlankityMcBlank - (awesome name btw) I do agree that that idea would be interesting, but i already have many ideas set in place for this story. However, something like that may be employed in the future.**

 **tylerchavis97 - You have all the Loud's powers figured out so far, except for Luan, but her power will be cleared up in this chapter. Also, I have plenty of ideas for the rest of the family. You'll just have to wait and see**!

 **Alright! With that out the way, on with the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Attention Central**

Lori loved her sister Leni, even though she could be a bit...doltish at times. She tended to go along with it, as that's just how Leni was. Although, sometimes she wished her sister could be normal, especially when it came to Chemistry. They had been placed in the same Chemistry class in high school, and they were lab partners. Every day, Lori prayed that she wouldn't suffer chemical burns or be exposed to radiation because of the antics of her sister. Today seemed to be just like the other days, except for some reason it was really windy outside, so much so that the wind seemed to be threatening to break the windows down.

"Okay class. Today we are going to be discovering how baking soda reacts to vinegar. Now, it is important that you do not pour the entire beaker of vinegar into the baking soda. We don't want to create a sea of foam. Alright, you may commence.", said Professor Rogers, the 11th grade Chemistry teacher. He was a fairly old man, with an impressive amount of facial hair.

"Alright Leni. I'm gonna pour the vinegar in, while you record what happens okay?", said Lori.

"No! Wait! I wanna do it!", said Leni.

"*sighs* Leni...", said Lori.

"Oh please Lori?!", asked Leni.

"Fine. Just don't pour too much.", said Lori, knowing in the back of her mind that this was probably a terrible idea.

"Yes!", said Leni.

Leni then started to pour the vinegar into the beaker containing the baking soda. Leni was pouring just fine, but Lori's nerves were getting the better of her. What happened next, she couldn't even begin to explain. She hastily stopped Leni from pouring the vinegar, in the process, accidentally pouring the whole beaker in, creating an overflow. But that wasn't the weirdest part. At the same time, the gust of winds knocking at the window, suddenly burst through the second Lori moved. This caused everyone in the lab to be knocked back, and all the experiment contents mixed together to create the Professor's worst nightmare: "A-A-A SEA OF FOAM!", shouted Professor Rogers.

The whole lab was a mess, and Lori was trying to take in what just happened.

"Did I just do that?!", Lori asked herself.

"Oww...my head...", said Leni.

"Leni?!", Lori exclaimed as she frantically searched under the foam to find her sister. She finally surfaced. "Are you okay?!", asked Lori.

"Yeah. I didn't know vinegar would cause an explosion that big.", said Leni.

Lori didn't answer. She knew that this wasn't caused by a simple lab mishap. This was the result of a windstorm. Only question was: Where did it come from?

"Alright class, everyone needs to take a rinse under the chemical shower. Stay calm. We'll get through this.", said Professor Rogers.

The whole class was in a state of panic and confusion. Meanwhile, all Lori was feeling was confusion.

* * *

Luan Loud was known for telling jokes. This queen of pranks and mischief could always be found cracking up over a good one. Even if nobody else thought so. However, Luan never thought in a million years that she would end up being the joke. Unfortunately, that's what was happening to her all day, and the jokes continued into her 4th period class: Math. Luan wasn't the worst at math, but she wasn't the best either. When she would get a question wrong that her teacher asked her, in the past, the other kids could've cared less. However, the only reason they were noticing now, was because of the light refractors she was wearing. She couldn't tell them why she was wearing them, and frankly she didn't have to tell them. It was none of their business! But their constant insults were pushing Luan to her breaking point.

"Okay Luan. Try this. 32/8 x 2 is what?", asked Mrs. Wells, Luan's 8th grade Math teacher. She was a tall, brunette woman with blue eyes.

"Umm... 2?", said Luan unsure.

"No Luan. The answer is 8. Remember I told you all to start with the front problem first, before moving to the back? You had to divide 32 by 8, which gave you 4, and then multiply it by 2, which gives you 8. Understand?", said Mrs. Wells.

"Yes ma'am.", said Luan, a bit embarrassed.

"Good job though Luan. You're getting better.", said Mrs. Wells.

"If by better, you mean worse!", said a random boy.

This caused the whole class to start laughing at Luan.

"Kids, please.", said Mrs. Wells trying to get them to stop.

"You know, Luan, you would think with those mirrors on your wrists, you would be able to REFLECT on the right answer! Hahahahaha! Get it?!", said another random boy mockingly.

The class erupted into laughter once again. Mrs. Wells desperately tried to calm them down. Meanwhile, Luan had had enough. She had thick skin when it came to people disliking or even insulting her jokes, but someone mocking her with her own routine, was something she could not tolerate.

"ENOUGH!", screamed Luan. Her anger was both heard and felt in her scream, as she silenced the banter of her classmates, and also exuded a powerful ring of energy that cleared the surrounding area around her. The energy was so immense that it broke the light refractors Lisa designed. The refractors were made to bend and manipulate light waves around a person to make them appear normal. But the power Luan had inside of her (and around her), could no longer be contained behind these devices. Luan looked around at everyone after she had calmed down and was met with strange gazes from her classmates and her teacher.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?", asked Luan.

"Because you're glowing.", said a random girl.

Luan looked at herself and saw the mysterious yellow aura had returned around her. She also noticed the remnants of Lisa's light refractors on the ground next to her.

"Oh great.", said Luan to herself in a mixture of worry and guilt.

* * *

It was lunch time at Lori, Leni and Luna's high school, however Lori and Leni got to the cafeteria late because of the lab chaos they experienced earlier.

"Hey dudes. What happened to you guys?", asked Luna, noticing her sisters looking a bit frazzled since she last saw them that morning.

"We had a little accident in the lab.", said Lori.

"Yeah! This big rush of wind came in, and the whole lab got ruined. Even my shoes.", said Leni, now hugging her soaked shoes.

"Yeah...anyways, we're gonna go get lunch. Coming?", asked Lori.

"Nah, I'm good. My friends already snagged some lunch for me. Catch you dudes later!", exclaimed Luna as she returned to her friends.

"Okay. Come on Leni. Those shoes were getting old anyway.", said Lori.

"*sobbing* But they were on sale!", exclaimed Leni as she followed Lori to the lunch line.

Meanwhile, with Luna's friends...

"Hey dudes. I'm back.", said Luna.

"Great. Your food was getting cold.", said Sam.

"Thanks for watching it for me.", said Luna.

"You still up for the lunch concert?", asked Brent, one of Sam's friends. He had brown hair, a dark purple jacket on and jeans.

"You know I am brah!", said Luna, a bit muffled because of the bits of cheeseburger in her mouth.

"Hey lot!", said Bonnie, another one of Sam's friends greeting the group. She also had brown hair, but it covered her eyes, kinda like Lucy, and she had a sea-green jacket on and a skirt.

"Hey Bonnie. What's up?", asked Sam.

"We're about to go on in two minutes!", exclaimed Bonnie.

"We better get moving then.", said Brent.

"Yeah! Let's do this dudes!", exclaimed Luna.

The group made their way to a stage located next to the left wall of the cafeteria. Their instruments were already set up and they were ready to rock.

"What's up Royal Woods High?!", exclaimed Brent, getting the crowd's attention.

The crowd in the cafeteria cheered in response.

"Alright we're gonna play a little something for you guys while you chow down. Enjoy!", said Brent.

Brent, Bonnie, Sam and Luna then started playing a little guitar instrumental for the cafeteria. It wasn't really a song, it was more or less just them wailing on their guitars. They each had their own guitar solo, with the crowd being left speechless after Sam's.

"Beat that Loud.", Sam challenged Luna.

Of course, Luna wasn't Luna LOUD for nothing. She immediately accepted the challenge and begin waling on her guitar harder than she had ever done before. The crowd was going wild chanting LUNA! LUNA! LUNA! LUNA! The moment was right, and just when Luna was about to strike the final chord, a shock wave rippled throughout the cafeteria, killing all sound, and broke all the windows. Everyone was in shock, especially Luna. No one was hurt, but the same couldn't be said for Luna's guitar. The shock wave that emanated from Luna's hands had blasted it to pieces. Luna couldn't believe her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Luna.

"Geez, what is happening today?", Lori asked herself.

* * *

 **The Louds were always a unique family, but with superpowers added on to them, they especially stand out! All they're left with now is questions that unfortunately can't be answered right now. And also, unfortunately for you won't be answered until the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'm out!**


	5. Family Turmoil

**Chapter 5 has arrived! I don't really have much to say this time, so let's just get right on with the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Family Turmoil**

The final bell rang to end another typical day for the students of Royal Woods. At least, the ones who didn't have classes with the Louds. For the ones who did, the day was anything but typical, and the Louds were left trying to piece together the events of that day, as they made their way home from school. Since their parents had the family van in their possession, the Louds had to walk home from school, except Lily, who was with their mom for the day. Lincoln Loud had to walk his younger sisters home from school. While they were walking, they each shared their weird experiences with each other.

"So you pushed him?", asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, but with my mind, I think.", said Lucy.

"Whoa! So you're a psychic?", asked Lana.

"Pfft! Psychics don't exist!", said Lola.

"Au contraire Lola. There is a lot of evidence to suggest that the possibility of one being a psychic may be real. Plus, given the events of yesterday and today, the theory of Lucy being a psychic isn't that far-fetched. Ow!", said Lisa.

"What's wrong Lisa?", asked Lincoln.

"I still have that headache from yesterday.", said Lisa.

"You need to take some aspirin for that Lise.", said Lana.

"For the pain I'm feeling, I'll need about 20 aspirins.", said Lisa.

"Ha! Maybe your big brain finally went into overload!", Lola jested.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Huh?", said Lisa, as she started to feel different. Her eyes, ears, nose, hands and even her tongue, were all tingling with an overwhelming sensation.

"Lisa. Lisa! Are you okay?", asked Lincoln concerned.

"Um..." Lisa started to come back to reality, only with a heightened sense of...everything! "I'm great!", Lisa exclaimed.

Her headache was gone, and her senses were heightened tenfold. She could now hear things crystal clear from miles away, smell things very distinctly..."Ugh! That garbage hasn't been taken out in days! Okay, there are some disadvantages to this new power...", Lisa thought.

She could also touch and taste things, scrutinizing the object to the tiniest detail. And she could now see things huge distances away, in what seemed to be visions to her. These visions also seemed to depict certain aspects of the future. Speaking of visions of the future, her eyes showed impending danger for her and her siblings, as they approached a series of street lights. The source of said danger, her brother Lincoln.

"LINCOLN! Don't walk any closer!", exclaimed Lisa. Unfortunately, her warning was a little too late.

"What are you talking about?", asked Lincoln, who made what seemed liked the tiniest of a gesture, but was just enough to cause the electric energy in the street light above him to suddenly burst out from its fixture. "Whoa!", Lincoln exclaimed, as he nearly dodged the electric bullet.

"Uh oh.", Lisa said.

Lincoln and his sisters then noticed the street lights above them shaking wildly, like they were on, but it was daytime. Lincoln then realized that he must be the reason for the lights blowing out. He was lucky he didn't make any sudden movements at school. Now, he needed to figure out a way to get him and his sisters home safely, without getting fried.

"Okay guys. Any suggestions on how to get home?", asked Lincoln.

"I could use my ice powers to freeze the pavement, then we could slide right on by the lights.", said Lana.

"No way! We're not doing that! One, there are too many witnesses, and two, we could slide right past our house!", said Lola.

"That last one seems highly unlikely, but I do agree with your first point. We can't just go parading our powers around all willy-nilly, especially if we don't know how to control them yet.", said Lisa.

"Okay...then I take it no one else has a suggestion?", asked Lincoln. No response. "Fine. Then we'll go with my plan.", said Lincoln.

"And what's that?", asked Lisa.

"RUN!", exclaimed Lincoln as he sped down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Wait for us!", Lola exclaimed, as she and the others ran after Lincoln. The light fixtures bursting from above as they ran under them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori & Leni were trying to console Luna at home.

"Don't feel bad Luna. I'm sure it can be fixed...somehow.", said Lori.

"Dude. Open your eyes! It's gone! *sobs* My axe man!", said Luna.

"Maybe you should leave her alone for now Lori. She needs time to heal, like my shoes...", said Leni sadly.

"Yeah, you're right.", said Lori.

Just then Luan and Lynn came in through the door, looking equally gloomy.

"What's wrong you guys?", asked Lori.

"We got suspended...", said Luan.

"And I got kicked off the football team!", exclaimed Lynn, visibly angry.

"What?! How come?!", asked Lori.

Before she could get an answer, Lincoln and the other sisters came sprinting into the house, looking exhausted.

"What happened to you guys?", asked Leni curiously.

"Long story.", said Lincoln panting.

"I'm assuming you guys had something weird happen to you too today right?", asked Lynn.

Lincoln and his younger sisters looked at each other and confirmed.

"Yeah. Pretty much.", said Lincoln.

"It's like all things supernatural happened today.", said Lucy.

"Oh it was supernatural alright. And it's all because of a super genius!", said Lynn, pointing fingers at Lisa.

"Listen Lynn, I understand that you're upset-", said Lisa.

"Upset? Upset?! I'm more than upset! I'm mad! You know why? Because of your stupid super gas, or whatever caused this mess, I lost my place on the football team!", said Lynn enraged.

"I still fail to see how this is my fault.", said Lisa.

"You don't get it do you? I was just casually playing some football during gym class, I go to do my signature move, the Lynn Charge, and I end up getting kicked off because the charge ended up breaking a girl from the other team's bones!", shouted Lynn.

"Amazing! The gas gave you super strength! This is most remarkable scientific discovery I've ever witnessed!", said Lisa.

"Science! Science! Science! That's all you care about! My career is over, and you don't care at all! It's time you feel some of the pain I've been feeling.", said Lynn.

"Lynn please. Don't do anything-" Lisa was cut short by a sudden vision of Lynn charging at her. The end result was like her life flashing before her eyes. She quickly dove out the way, sending Lynn slamming into the wall, leaving a major indent.

"Lynn! Calm down!", shouted Lori, pleading.

"Yeah! It's not worth it!", exclaimed Lincoln.

"Stay out of this you guys. Four eyes had it coming.", said Lynn.

By this point, Lisa had huddled in a corner, immobilized by the sheer power Lynn now possessed. She knew she was no match for her, so she kept just out of her reach by darting around her when she got close.

"Stop running!", shouted Lynn irritated.

"You expect me to stand there like an ignoramus and suffer certain brain trauma from a punch from you? Yeah, I don't think so.", said Lisa.

This fight kept going back and forth, no side really accomplishing anything. In fact, it was pretty much a stalemate. Lynn was getting fed up at this point, so she decided it was time to end this. She saw her opportunity to blindside Lisa, and took it with no hesitation. She lunged toward to Lisa, and the latter didn't have a clue.

"LISA! LOOK OUT!", shouted Leni, as she did something both selfless and reckless at the same time. She dove in front of Lisa to protect her, and actually did so. Just not the way, she or anybody else was expecting. Lynn felt her fist hit something, but it wasn't her target. She saw Lisa clear as day, but she didn't show any signs of being struck by her. Lynn was clearly confused, and then appeared Leni. She had somehow turned invisible and created an invisible force field to protect her sister.

"What the heck?", asked Lynn shocked.

"I'd like to ask that same question, as to what happened to my house.", said Rita.

The Loud kids then turned to see their parents at the door, not looking very pleased. During the scuffle between Lynn and Lisa, (well mostly just Lynn being erratic), they had brought down nearly all the pictures off the walls and the general area of the living room was trashed. Honestly, their parents should've been used to seeing their house like this by now, but after the weird day they both had, this was the last thing they wanted to see.

"Umm...hey mom and dad!...Welcome home!", Lori said, trying to make things seem not as bad as they were.

"Kids, we need to talk.", said Lynn Sr.

* * *

 **Oh yes they do. With their powers now revealed, how are the Louds going to move forward with their lives? Well, they'll figure out a way. They always do. Thanks for the reviews of everyone so far, and from here the story starts to get a little more interesting. How? You'll just have to see in Chapter 6! 65 out!**


	6. Not Just An Accident

**Hey guys, 65 here with Chapter 6! This chapter marks the start of a new direction for the story. How exactly? You'll just have to read to find out! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Not Just An Accident**

The next couple of days were hard for the Louds, as they learned how to deal with their new powers. It turned out that the whole family had received powers, even their parents! Their dad had received the power of elasticity, and their mom, the power of shape-shifting. However, they still had yet to find out if Lily had received any powers. She exhibited no strange or unusual behavior after the exposure, in fact she appeared unchanged, normal. For the rest of the Louds, the ones with highly unstable powers, Lisa designed devices for them to help them maintain control.

She gave Lori what she called a directional balancer, which was essentially a compass-watch. It was fixed to point north at all times, so that the wind would always flow around Lori in that direction.

She added vibration mediators, (which looked like metal bolts), to each side of Luna's boots. These would help her to not make sudden and random shock waves. She also fixed her guitar for good measure. Luna was elated.

Lynn received strength braces, (bracelets), to limit the impact of her devastating hits. Especially since she would be returning to her football team, since her parents worked out the situation with her principal and coach.

For Lola and Lana, she gave them each temperature adjusting gloves, to regulate their elemental powers. She also fixed Luan's light refractors, making them able to withstand higher amounts of energy. Though, after her class saw what was hidden beneath those refractors, they were careful not to upset her again. Luan's suspension was lifted, but she was to be kept under supervision, the same with Lynn. Finally, she gave Lincoln a rubber suit to wear under his clothes, so that he would be resistant to the pull of electricity.

Lisa didn't know how to adjust her parents' powers, so she just advised them to be careful until she came up with a solution. Leni and Lucy didn't appear to need any assistance for their powers, so that was the end of Lisa's experimenting for now.

Now that they had means of control, the Louds began to fall back into a state of normality. The majority of them seeing these powers as a burden, and hoping anxiously that Lisa would figure out an antidote to this situation, so that they could return to being just the Loud House. However, one was not satisfied with this being a burden, or even an accident. He was convinced that this happened for a reason, and his name was Lincoln Loud.

Since the prospect of the mediating gadgets even being conceived, he objected, stating that everyone should try and control their powers themselves. However, everyone just saw Lincoln as being wrapped up in another superhero fantasy, which if he was being honest, he was to some extent. But he believed with all his heart that him and his family could be superheroes, despite the imminent danger.

Most of his sisters just called the idea downright crazy, with his parents showing approval. Ultimately, it was decided that the gadgets should be made, to help the Louds maintain control more easily. Even though Lincoln didn't want to accept it, he still reluctantly took the suit, only wearing it to please his parents, who were just concerned for him. But once Lincoln Loud set his mind to something, there was absolutely nothing that could stop him. The self proclaimed "man with the plan", had a plan to become a superhero. He just needed an opportunity. Conveniently enough, said opportunity came for him Friday night.

* * *

The Loud siblings were watching one of their favorite shows, Dream Boat, when it was suddenly interrupted by a news update.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special news update!", said News Man Tucker.

"Ugh! How dare they interrupt our show to bring us boring news!", said Lola.

"Shhh! Quiet!", said Lincoln.

"It has been reported that there have been a series of break-ins at major public facilities, such as: movie theaters, laundromats, the mall, you name it! The police advise the public to avoid going to these places at night, until they figure out who the hooligan or hooligans are that have committed these crimes. Thank you, and back to your programming.", said News Man Tucker.

The television then switched back to Dream Boat, which had went to commercial during the announcement.

"Aww man! Stupid news broadcast!", said Lynn.

"Yeah, literally what the heck?", asked Lori.

"Guys! That was important! They robbed the mall!", said Leni, in a distressing tone.

"Relax Leni, it doesn't sound like they took anything from what the broadcast said.", said Lori.

"Yeah, but doesn't that sound strange? People don't just break into a place and take nothing.", said Lincoln.

"Maybe they were looking for something specific.", said Lynn.

"Or maybe they weren't looking at all! What if they're planning something?!", said Lincoln.

"Relax Lincoln. You're acting like they're villains or something." said Lori.

"Criminals do count as villains, and we could totally-"

"No Lincoln! We're not superheroes!", said Lori sternly.

"Yeah Linc. It's too dangerous!", said Luan.

"You guys haven't even considered it!", said Lincoln.

"We have considered it, and we would much rather stay alive, than risk our lives trying to protect people with powers that could end up hurting them. I still have nightmares of the way I hurt that girl that day on the field ya know.", said Lynn.

"But guys, we could totally do this!", exclaimed Lincoln.

"No Lincoln! Our answer is final.", said Lori.

"Yeah bro. Why are you so hung up on this?", asked Luna.

"Ugh! You guys don't understand!", said Lincoln as he raced up the stairs to his room.

"What was that all about?", asked Lola.

"I don't know. You know how Lincoln is with superheroes.", said Lori.

"Maybe we should talk to him.", said Leni.

"I'm sure this matter will resolve on its own.", said Lisa.

Dream Boat then came back from commercial break.

"Ooh! The show's back on!", said Lana.

The Loud sisters then settled back in to watch the show, hoping their brother would come to terms with their decision.

* * *

If the sisters knew anything about Lincoln Loud, they knew he wasn't one to give up. At least not easily. He was determined to prove his sisters wrong, his family wrong. He could be a superhero, and this was his chance. He just needed to know where the supposed thieves would strike next. With no one else to turn to, he radioed his friend Clyde for advice.

"Hello? Clyde! Come in Clyde!", said Lincoln.

"Hey buddy! What's up?", asked Clyde.

"I need some advice.", said Lincoln.

"Ah! I see. Finally accepting you insecurity huh?", asked Clyde.

"What?! No Clyde! I just need your help in tracking down some robbers.", said Lincoln.

"Robbers?! Why are you looking for robbers Lincoln? *gasps* ARE YOU A COP?!", asked Clyde ecstatically.

"No Clyde. I'm trying to be a superhero. Did you hear about the supposed "robberies" that have been going on in Royal Woods?", said Lincoln.

"Well, yeah. Me and my dads have been watching the news every night. They've had an update on each location hit so far.", said Clyde.

"Really?! Can you tell me the locations?", asked Lincoln.

"Sure. I wrote 'em all down just in case. I guess this is the case. Um...they've been to Wash n' Dry, Royal Woods Cinemas, and Royal Woods Mall so far.", said Clyde.

"Hmm...it seems like they're moving in a line or a circle of some sort. It's too early to tell. But I think my best bet to catch them in the act is to go Royal Woods National Bank!", said Lincoln.

"Um...Lincoln? Are you sure you wanna do this?", asked Clyde concerned.

"Yes I'm sure Clyde!", exclaimed Lincoln.

"But I mean why? How can you be a superhero? You don't have any powers!", said Clyde.

"Well, technically Clyde, powers don't define a superhero. Like Ace Savvy. He's a superhero, and he doesn't have powers!", said Lincoln.

"Yeah, but Lincoln, that's in the comics. This is real life. I don't want you getting hurt buddy.", said Clyde sincerely.

"Relax Clyde. I've got this. I actually have powers!", said Lincoln.

"You do?", asked Clyde curiously.

"Yeah. Remember that failed experiment of Lisa's I told you about on Monday?", asked Lincoln.

"Yeah?", said Clyde.

"Well, the aftermath of it left me and my family with powers.", said Lincoln.

"Whoa! Really?! That's so cool!", exclaimed Clyde.

"Yeah...", said Lincoln glumly.

"What's wrong buddy?", asked Clyde.

"Well, only I seem to think it's cool. The rest of my family just sees this as an accident.", said Lincoln.

"Maybe it is buddy.", said Clyde.

"What?!", asked Lincoln confused on what he was hearing.

"I mean, your family probably only wants to be safe. They probably want that for you too.", said Clyde.

"I don't believe this Clyde! You're taking their side?!", said Lincoln.

"This isn't about sides Lincoln. I just don't wanna see you get hurt.", said Clyde.

"Grr! Well you know what? I'll be fine! With or without you!", exclaimed Lincoln.

"Wait Lincoln!-"

Lincoln cut communication between him and Clyde. He couldn't deny his dream any longer. He had the information he needed, now he just needed to get into action. He couldn't just go out their as Lincoln Loud, he needed a disguise. The only superhero costume he had was the Ace Savvy costume he wore to comic book conventions. It didn't exactly fit his new power, but it was better than nothing. With the rubber suit Lisa made for him discarded, Lincoln was about to leave to create a new alter-ego. He hoped that after he brought these crooks to justice, his family would finally realize that being superheroes was what they were called to do. With that thought in mind, he hopped out his bedroom window, landed on a conveniently placed trampoline, left there from earlier play, and fled into the night.

* * *

 **Well, Lincoln Loud technically just went rogue. Will he be able to stop these series of break-ins? Will his family join him in his endeavors? Or is Lincoln just a bit in over his head? All questions will be answered in due time! But at least some will be answered in Chapter 7! 65 out!**


	7. Sinister Scuffle

**Alright, here's Chapter 7! This is where things really get interesting. I haven't done this in a while, but before we begin I'm going to answer some reviews (well, "a" review).**

 **REVIEWS**

 **C4King - While I've never played the Infamous series, I think his powers in this fanfic are going to have some traits of Cole McGrath. As for the other two, he'll definitely be borrowing some attributes from them.**

 **Okay, with this intro out of the way, on with the chapter! Oh, and feel free to check out my brand new story, Time Tripped, another Loud House fanfic. And as always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sinister Scuffle**

Lincoln Loud had arrived at Royal Woods National Bank, and started to survey the area. He then saw some figures moving inside the bank.

"What are they doing in there?" he asked himself.

He decided to get a closer look and went up to one of the bank's windows. He was expecting to see the people inside looting the safe, or bagging expensive decor, but instead they looked like they were putting something inside each of the bank's security alarms. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew it couldn't be good.

He now realized why at each supposed "robbery", nothing appeared to be missing, because these guys clearly weren't after anything, but instead had a more sinister plan in mind. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to put a stop to it. He tried to get inside through the doors, but these guys were good. Somehow, they got inside without tripping the alarms, and rewired them so they wouldn't go off while they were doing their devious deed.

Lincoln desperately needed a way in that wouldn't blow his cover. He then felt something tugging at him. It felt like an energy of some sort. He turned his attention to an electrical outlet on the outside of the building. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like this outlet was his entrance inside. Which doesn't make sense to the average person, but we're talking about a boy who was granted electric powers! Lincoln's entire body turned into an electric current and slipped through the outlet to the inside.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" said Lincoln, once he made it inside.

"Hey! What was that?" said the first goon.

Lincoln immediately went silent. He was sure he had just compromised his mission. It was funny, he was treating this situation more like a spy, than a superhero, but he would address the proper genre later. Right now, he had criminals to face. With his chest puffed out, he walked out from behind the wall and presented himself. This was it. There was no going back.

"Hey there!" said Lincoln.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked the second goon.

"I'm uh.." Lincoln then stopped to realize that he hadn't even thought of a superhero name! He couldn't say Ace Savvy, even though that's the costume he was wearing, it wouldn't fit his powers! "POWERS! That's it!" Lincoln thought.

"Uh, I'm Lightning! Royal Woods' Defender, and I order you guys to stop at once!" said Lincoln quite heroically.

Lincoln felt pretty good about his presentation, but the criminals didn't take him seriously. They burst out laughing.

"Aww man! Kid, that's cute! But uh, if you're done joking around, we gotta get back to work." said the third goon, not taking him seriously.

"I said stop and I mean it!" said Lincoln standing his ground.

"Look kid, you're not a superhero. We're almost done, so you can just run on home, and we won't have to hurt ya." said the second goon.

He then turned around to put what looked like a computer chip, with a blue stone in the center, in the last security alarm. Lincoln wasn't going to fail his first superhero mission. He had to show these guys that he was serious. He then shot a ball of electricity out of his hands, that hit one of the second goon's hands. It instantly left a burn mark on it, which caused him to drop the chip.

"Ahh! Shoot! What the hell?!" shouted the second goon in a mix of pain, rage and shock.

"Kids' got powers!" exclaimed the first goon.

"That's right, and if you two don't wanna end up like your friend, you will comply with my demands!" said Lincoln confidently.

"Ain't no way I'm taking orders from a kid!" shouted the third goon.

"Get him boys." said the second goon, clearly in charge of this operation.

Lincoln Loud was now about to have his first superhero fight. He was both excited and terrified at the same time. These were some big guys he had as his opponents, but he had already declared himself as a superhero. Now it was time to prove it.

The first goon rushed him, but Lincoln rolled out of the way, only to be met by the incoming fist of the third goon. He slid under his legs, and then realized the second goon wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Lincoln then got his answer, as he heard the bank's security alarms switched back on. The second goon was fleeing with the chip he was going to take as evidence. He couldn't let him escape. He was then pinned down by the third goon, and the first goon blocked his escape. He was really big.

"You think you're all tough huh? I'll show you how tough ya are!" said the third goon as he prepared to punch Lincoln, but Lincoln had other plans. He turned his entire body into electricity, and slipped through the goon's fingers.

"Wha? Where'd he go?" asked the third goon confused.

"I don't know." said the first goon, also clueless.

"Don't look now!" exclaimed Lincoln as he bound both the goons with electric rope. "I think that'll hold." said Lincoln impressed that he actually caught some bad guys.

"*grunts* Let us outta here!" exclaimed the third goon.

"Sorry man, but I've got to go." said Lincoln, as he turned into an electric current once more and slipped through another outlet, emerging on the outside. He was really starting to enjoy that.

He spotted the second goon driving off in a van. He could still catch him. Lincoln started running and was now feeling the pull of electric energy from everything that had power. He then spotted some power lines and knew what he had to do. Lincoln started "riding" the current of electricity running through the power lines. He never knew being a superhero could be this fun. He just wished his family would see it this way. Anyway, they weren't going to change their minds until they knew something serious was going on. Lincoln reached the van and landed on top of it. He then jumped through the van's passenger window.

"Thought you got rid of...me.." said Lincoln now paralyzed with fear. He was now facing the barrel of a gun.

"Yeah, I did. But now I'm gonna make sure I get rid of you." said the second goon.

Lincoln was stuck. It had never even crossed his mind that one of the criminals he would face would have a gun. Now he understood the danger his family was talking about. Lincoln was about to make a move, when he suddenly realized he didn't have to. Which was both a good and bad thing.

"LOOK OUT!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Huh?" The second goon noticed too late. The van went careening off the road, and rolled down the hillside. When it stopped, it landed on its roof.

Lincoln came back to his senses and realized he was still alive! Then, he saw something glowing in front of him.

"The chip!" said Lincoln happily. He emerged from the wrecked van and limped over to the chip. It was still intact. "YES! I did it!" shouted Lincoln.

"No you didn't." said the second goon, who was suprisingly still alive. He then took a shot at Lincoln, and Lincoln dodged the bullet by turning into electricity.

"Urgh! Cheap move kid!" said the second goon, tired of Lincoln's antics.

Lincoln then reappeared behind the goon, and shot him with a blast of electricity.

"Ahh!" The goon fell to the ground, clearly hurt.

"Sorry man, but it just isn't your night. *hears sirens approaching* Oh, what's that? Looks like the police are on the way!" said Lincoln triumphantly.

"I hate you." said the second goon, still hurt on the ground.

"I know, but that's just how it is. I'm the superhero, and you're the villain. Next time, respect the name of _Lightning_! Gotta go!" said Lincoln as he flowed back into the current of the power lines. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Wait until his family heard this.

* * *

 **Well, Lincoln just proved himself as a superhero I guess. He obviously still has much to learn, but is just CHARGED with potential! *crickets chirping* Yeah, I really shouldn't have tried a joke. I'll leave that to Luan! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying this fanfic! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews so far from all of you! With that, I'll see you all in Chapter 8!**


	8. Decisions

**Ooh boy, here's Chapter 8! All I'm going to say is don't think this is all I have planned for the story, once you read the chapter. More will be coming. On a side note, Chapter 8 wasn't originally going to be like this, but thanks to C4King (shoutout), I've revised the story and I think this new direction will be more interesting overall.**

 **Don't forget to check out my new story, Time Tripped as well, and with all that said, let's get to the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Decisions**

It was slightly after 1:00 a.m. when Lincoln came into the house through his...lightbulb? Yeah, he was really getting the hang of his powers, at least that aspect. He was just about to slip into bed, when out of nowhere, his whole family burst through his room door.

"Uh...hey guys. *fake yawns* I was just getting ready to fall asleep." said Lincoln.

"Yeah right! Since when do you fall asleep in your Ace Savvy costume?" asked Lynn.

"Uh...it helps me fall asleep faster?" said Lincoln in a terrible attempt at lying.

"*sighs* Lincoln...we know you sneaked out tonight." said Lori.

"And we're very disappointed in you son." said Lynn Sr.

"Yes honey! What were you thinking?!" said Rita.

"I'm sorry mom, and dad, but get this! I totally accomplished being a superhero!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Lincoln...is that what this was about?" asked Rita disappointingly.

"Son, we can't be superheroes, it's too dangerous! Look, I know you think these powers are cool and what-not, but as a superhero, you have to be able to control your powers. And um, well, you can't!" said Lynn Sr.

"But I can dad! I beat up these three guys in the bank, who were trying to hack the security system with these!" said Lincoln as he showed his family the computer chip with a blue stone inside.

"Let me see that." said Lisa as she took the chip and examined it under her magnifying glass. "Hmm...the blue stone in the middle doesn't look like any element I recognize, but I'll monitor it and see what it does. It does look suspicious though." said Lisa.

"See?! Suspicious!" said Lincoln trying to justify his case.

"Lincoln, it doesn't matter if it's suspicious or not. The point is we don't want you handling it." said Rita.

"Let the police deal with it son. They know what they're doing." said Lynn Sr.

"And you think I don't?" asked Lincoln slightly hurt.

"Honey, you're only 11-" said Rita.

"That doesn't matter! At least I stepped up and accepted my powers, while you cowards sat around in fear!" exclaimed Lincoln.

Lola and Lana gasped. Lincoln's older sisters looked at him in disbelief. Lincoln on the other hand immediately regretted what he had said.

"Lincoln, you are highly out of line!" exclaimed Rita.

"That's it son, you're grounded!" proclaimed Lynn Sr.

"What?! But Dad!-" Lincoln exclaimed.

"No buts Lincoln! Now I want your butt in bed! That goes for the rest of you too. No more talk of being superheroes! Everyone got that?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yes sir." said all the Loud sisters.

"Good. Now everyone get to bed." said Lynn Sr. as he and Rita walked out of Lincoln's room. His sisters left his room as well, except for Lisa and Lily.

"Goo goo!" said Lily.

"I think she wants you Lincoln." said Lisa holding Lily.

"You want to comfort your big brother Lily?" asked Lincoln in a somewhat baby voice.

"Goo goo!" said Lily as she tugged on Lincoln's left pants leg.

"It looks like she wants your leg." said Lisa.

"My leg?" asked Lincoln confused. As he stood up, he immediately winced in pain.

"Ow!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Something wrong?" asked Lisa.

"It's nothing. I just hurt my leg when I was fighting those guys." said Lincoln.

"Here, let me take a look at it." said Lisa as she pulled Lincoln's pants leg up to examine it. "Hmm...it doesn't look broken, it's probably just sprained." said Lisa.

Lily then touched Lincoln's leg, and he felt a rush of relief as his sprain suddenly went away.

"Whoa! I feel great! Thanks Lily!" said Lincoln as he picked Lily up and hugged her.

"Amazing! Lily has healing capabilities! That means everyone in the family acquired powers after all!" said Lisa amazed.

"Yep! She's a super baby alright!" said Lincoln.

Lincoln, Lisa and Lily then laughed at that statement.

"Hey! I thought I told everyone to go to bed!" shouted Lynn Sr.

"We better get going. Night Lincoln." said Lisa as she took Lily and left the room.

"Yeah..night." said Lincoln as the gravity of his situation dawned on him. He was grounded and it was all his fault.

* * *

The next morning, a news broadcast caught Lana's attention.

"Hey guys, check this out! Lincoln's on T.V.!" exclaimed Lana.

"What?!" exclaimed the other Loud sisters, as they gathered around the T.V.

"And the suspects would've surely escaped, if it were not for the heroic acts of the masked super lad last night." said the News Reporter.

"Whoa...looks like Lincoln wasn't lying when he said he kicked some butt." said Lynn.

"Yep! SPARKS definitely flew! Hahahaha!" said Luan.

Her other sisters groaned in response.

"What's going on you guys?" asked Lincoln coming down the stairs.

"We just watched you in action little bro." said Luna.

"Yeah, you really were a superhero last night!" said Luan.

"What's this about superheroes?" asked Lynn Sr. as he and Rita came out their room.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! I just watched the news! Was that really you on the T.V.?!" asked Clyde as he burst through the Louds' front door.

"Yeah...that was me." said Lincoln neutrally.

"Awesome! So you're a full-time superhero now?" asked Clyde excitedly.

"No he's not. Sorry Clyde, but we don't approve of Lincoln's actions last night. He's not a superhero." said Rita.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry Lincoln." said Clyde.

"It's okay Clyde." said Lincoln.

"I'll see you later Lincoln!" said Clyde, leaving.

"Okay. Later!" said Lincoln.

Lincoln closed the door, and then turned around to his family, looking glum.

"Lincoln, I know you don't understand now honey, but this is for your own good." said Rita.

"Okay mom." said Lincoln as he walked back up the stairs to his room, dejected.

"Don't be mad at us girls. Your brother just needs to understand that having superpowers isn't cut out for everybody." said Lynn Sr.

"Oh don't worry dad, we're not mad!" said Lori.

"Yeah, we understand!" said Luan.

"I knew you would." said Lynn Sr. as he and Rita went back into the room.

Deep down Lincoln's sisters felt bad for him, and even wanted to join him, but they didn't want to go against their parents. Some major decisions would have to be made.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't all that uplifting, but trust me, the story will get better from here. I hope you guys enjoyed it still, and I'll see you in Chapter 9! Later!**


	9. Mis-Taken

**I'm glad to see I've gotten some positive feedback from Chapter 8! You guys are awesome, and I just wanna thank all of you for all the support for this story. I think I'm gonna start doing this regularly (as long as I get some interesting ones), so here we go with some reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **mr. mhj** **0198 - Not exactly, but you'll see what happens over the course of these upcoming chapters.**

 **OMAC001 - In a way, he will convince them, but probably not in the way you're thinking of. You'll just have to keep on reading!**

 **Alright! With that said, here's Chapter 9! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Mis-Taken**

Monday morning marked the start of a new school week for the students of Royal Woods. This was something that normal kids had to go through on a regular basis, and Lincoln Loud wanted to believe he was a normal kid, at least to please his parents. But deep down he knew he wasn't. He never could be a normal kid again. Lincoln never thought that something as awesome as superpowers, would cause him so much trouble. And discomfort, since his parents didn't want him to be a superhero, he had to agree to wear the rubber suit that Lisa made for him to conceal his powers. It was really uncomfortable to wear under his clothes, and Lincoln wished more than ever that he could take it off.

"Hey Lincoln!" said Clyde.

"Hey Clyde." said Lincoln awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" asked Clyde.

"I think this rubber suit is chafing." said Lincoln clearly feeling discomfort.

"Rubber suit?" asked Clyde confused.

"Yeah, Lisa made it so I wouldn't be able to use my electric powers, and I have to wear it because of my parents." said Lincoln agitated.

"Don't be so down buddy. Your parents just want you to be safe." said Clyde trying to be encouraging.

"SAFE?! Clyde, I know how to be safe! I beat up two guys in a bank, chased one down, survived a car wreck!...I don't know what else my parents want as proof! I even brought home evidence from the crime scene! The police said those guys would've escaped if it wasn't for me! ME! What does that tell you Clyde?!" said Lincoln enraged.

"Um...that your parents need more convincing?" asked Clyde confused.

"I'm done trying to convince them! I'm a superhero dammit, and nothing's gonna change that!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Ahem!" said Principal Huggins walking by the outburst.

Lincoln calmed down and Clyde just stared at the principal nervously. Principal Huggins then continued down the hall.

"Phew! Anyway Lincoln, I think you should just calm down. I understand you're upset, but I don't think you should risk your life just to pursue a fantasy." said Clyde.

"That's just it Clyde! It's not a fantasy, it's already a reality! I'm gonna be the one to catch those guys! I just need to know their next move!" said Lincoln determined.

The bell rang interrupting the best friends' conversation.

"Come on Lincoln, let's get to class." said Clyde.

Lincoln didn't want to comply, but at that moment, he didn't want to get himself into any unnecessary trouble.

"Yeah...okay." said Lincoln reluctantly.

The two boys then walked to class.

* * *

At lunch, Lincoln had spent less time eating, and more time planning his next superhero bust. His friends were starting to get worried.

"Uh...Lincoln, you okay man?" asked Rusty.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten anything bud." said Liam.

"Is that an extra credit assignment?" asked Zach curiously.

"Guys! I really need to focus on this! All these questions are not helping!" exclaimed Lincoln.

The three jumped back, shocked and startled at Lincoln's outburst.

"Sorry guys, Lincoln's just working on something right now. He didn't really mean to yell at you guys." said Clyde.

"Well, whatever he's working on looks pretty tough. Is that geography?" said Rusty, curiously peering at Lincoln's map of Royal Woods.

Before he could get an answer, the school's security alarms suddenly went off.

"EMERGENCY! THERE HAS BEEN A THREAT DETECTED ON CAMPUS! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" said the automated security message.

All the kids in the cafeteria looked confused, but before they had a chance to think about it, Coach Pacowski came bursting through the cafeteria doors.

"Okay guys! This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill! Now, I want everybody to walk out in an orderly fashion to the front yard of the school! Come on! Let's go! Move it! Move it!" exclaimed Coach Pacowski.

The kids started walking out of the cafeteria, feeling confused. But all Lincoln was feeling was annoyed.

"Ugh! Seriously?! I was this close to figuring out their next target! But of course, something had to go wrong! Someone must have tripped the security alarm!" said Lincoln as he stopped to realize what he just said.

"Tripped the security alarm...Wait a minute!" exclaimed Lincoln in his thoughts. "I gotta go Clyde!" said Lincoln hastily as he collected his things.

"Where are you going Lincoln?" asked Clyde concerned.

"To bust some bad guys!" said Lincoln as he slipped through the crowd, and went out the cafeteria's back entrance.

"Wait! Lincoln!" exclaimed Clyde as he tried to follow him, but got stopped by Coach Pacowski.

"Let's go McBride!" exclaimed Coach Pacowski.

"*sighs* Coming." said Clyde reluctantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back corner of the school, two other goons were fumbling with the security system.

"I told you not to cut that wire!" said the smart goon.

"I thought you always cut the red wire!" said the dumb goon.

The smart goon just facepalmed, as their leader walked in.

"You idiots! Our plan was not to cause confusion! Now they're gonna be looking for the source of the disturbance! Come on! We need to get moving!" said the leader slightly panicked.

"I'm afraid you guys aren't going anywhere!" exclaimed Lincoln, though now he was once again wearing his Ace Savvy costume, and had ditched his rubber suit.

"Hey! That's the kid on T.V.!" exclaimed the dumb goon.

"Yeah the one who ruined our plans at the bank! You really think you can stop us?" said the smart goon.

"Let me handle this gentlemen. So, tell me kid, what's your deal? I mean, we never hurt anybody in our "robberies", we've left people alone, and then what was supposed to be a routine operation in the bank, turns into a comic cosplay event because of some bratty 10 year old." said the leader.

"Um, I'm 11, for your information. And I busted your men, cause you guys are clearly doing something illegal! I mean, you're hacking security systems!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Yes, that is true, but you don't know the extent of it kid." said the leader slyly.

"Yeah, you're just a little runt who doesn't understand our plans!" said the smart goon.

"Um, MY plans. And I don't wanna see you messing up my plans boy, ever again. So if you were smart, you would forget this whole superhero thing. I mean, Royal Woods doesn't need that. That's what police are for. *smirks* Let's go boys." said the leader as he attempted to walk out on Lincoln, taking his goons with him.

Lincoln wasn't going to let them go so easily however. He suddenly felt the pulls of electricity again, and the strongest shifted his focus to the leader's back left pocket. He looked closer and saw a familiar blue. It looked like the same blue color of that stone lodged in that computer chip.

"Wait a minute!" Lincoln thought as he hastily pulled the chip towards him, drawing it with electro-magnetic force.

The leader realized what was happening and tried to grab the chip, but ended up getting burned by Lincoln's electricity. The force of him trying to grab the chip, caused Lincoln to lose his focus, and the chip fell to the ground and broke. Upon contact with the stone inside the chip, and the floor, it released a supersonic shockwave, that killed all of the school's power. It was almost like an EMP.

Lincoln looked down at the shards of the stone, and saw that some were still buzzing with electricity. He then figured it out. The chip that the stones were lodged in carried electrical components, and when switched on (by some mechanism or button he assumed), they would negatively charge the stone, overloading it with power, and the end result would be a massive EMP.

"If these guys have been leaving these electric bombs all over town, the whole of Royal Woods could potentially be without power!" thought Lincoln.

Wow. This was serious. He couldn't believe he had discovered something this huge! He almost felt like Lisa deducting stuff like this.

"The gig's up man! I'm not gonna let uou guys kill all the power in town! Now, either you turn yourselves in, or I do." said Lincoln authoritatively.

"Or how about I suggest an option: Neither." said the leader.

Before Lincoln could respond, he was knocked out by a hidden goon.

"Good job Mason." said the leader.

"No problem boss." said Mason.

"Alright, let's get this kid outta here. He's gonna help us make our electric charges a little stronger." said the leader deviously, as he and his goons left the school with an unconscious Lincoln.

Oh boy, he was really in a situation now.

* * *

 **Well, there's Chapter 9! Kind of a cliffhanger to leave it on, but stories have to have suspense! At least my stories anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear the reviews for this one! We'll be getting into more super action soon! Tell then, you'll have to wait for Chapter 10! (ugh, cringey rhyme) Sorry you guys had to read that...um, bye!**


	10. Shock Waves

**Hey guys, 65 here, with Chapter 10 of Super Louds! Sorry for the long wait, but school has started for me this week, so I was distracted for a bit. Also, I hadn't actually worked on Chapter 10 as yet, because I was trying to come up with the next chapter of my discontinued story, Time Tripped. I've decided to discontinue that story because it really wasn't going well, and I honestly wasn't putting my entire focus on it. So yeah, that's what's been going on these last couple of days. Before I move on with Chapter 10, I got some reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Jas114 -** **The line means that they're going to use Lincoln to help their plan succeed a little better. I can't explain exactly how because that would spoil the story so, you're gonna have to keep reading!**

 **Smoking Wrecker - That's cool! I've heard from a lot of people that there have been (or are) some other Loud fanfics with them obtaining superpowers. I wanted to do this story because it was one of my first ideas from watching the show. I chose to give their parents powers because I feel that they don't receive enough characterization, they're just like any other parents. Just something I wanted to do differently.**

 **Okay! With all that done, you guys have been waiting long enough, so here's Chapter 10! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Shock Waves**

The students of Royal Woods Elementary had all been gathered outside, when suddenly the school alarm suddenly stopped ringing. Actually, the whole school seemed to be experiencing a power outage.

"What is going on here?!" asked Principal Huggins confused.

"Sir, the whole school has just lost power. I just checked with the engineers and all the generators are dead." said Cheryl in a state of panic.

"Hmph! Something's fishy about all of this, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it! Cheryl, have the teachers call roll to make sure all the kids are here. Pacowski! Come on, let's go check the security system." said Principal Huggins.

"Right behind you Huggins." said Coach Pacowski, as he followed Principal Huggins inside.

* * *

Principal Huggins knew that power outages weren't uncommon, but he knew that some sort of unconventional means was to blame for the generators being knocked out. It turned out that he was right.

"Hmm..." said Principal Huggins as his gaze was cast on a shard of what looked like a blue crystal. He leaned down to pick it up, but on contact was shocked by a tiny charge. "Ouch!" shouted Huggins.

"Everything okay Huggins?" asked Coach Pacowski.

"Yeah. I think I've found some evidence over here. And someone has clearly been tampering with the security system." said Principal Huggins, trying to piece together what happened.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" asked Pacowski curiously.

"I-"

Just then, Principal Huggins was interrupted by a call on his radio from Cheryl.

"Go ahead Cheryl." said Huggins blankly.

"Yes, Principal Huggins? Ms. Johnson's missing a student." said Cheryl in a worried tone.

"Really? Who?" asked Principal Huggins curiously.

"Uh, Lincoln Loud sir." said Cheryl.

"Ugh! Loud, of course! He's probably playing hooky!" said Principal Huggins with clear resentment in his voice.

"I don't think so Mr. Huggins." said one of the school's janitors, walking up to Huggins and Pacowski with Lincoln's backpack. "I found this backpack while I was cleaning the stalls. Says it belongs to Lincoln Loud. Look, it's got his books and his clothes in here. Everything." said the janitor.

"Hmm...that's weird." said Coach Pacowski.

"Yes it is. Even though I don't agree with him 100% of the time, Loud is still one of my students, and it's clear that something serious has happened to him. *picks up radio* Cheryl, dismiss all the students. School is closed for the day. And call the authorities, we have to file a missing person report." said Principal Huggins sternly.

* * *

Within the next couple of minutes, Royal Woods Elementary dispersed in what seemed like every direction. Parents had come to pick up the younger children, some kids rode the school bus, while others walked home. Meanwhile, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa were stuck standing confused and feeling a bit misplaced.

"Where's Lincoln?! He's supposed to walk us home!" asked Lola in an awkward mix of rage and concern.

"Lisa, can you use your vision powers to see where Lincoln is?" asked Lana.

"Actually, the correct term is super sensitization, and I can't seem to extend my sight any further than the Royal Woods city lines. Implying that wherever Lincoln is, is probably out of town." said Lisa.

"Out of town?!" shouted Lola.

"How'd he get all the way out there?" asked Lana.

"I'm not sure, but I highly doubt that he went out there by himself. Something must have happened." said Lisa.

"Well we need to find him!" exclaimed Lana, clearly worried.

"Hmm...the tracking device doesn't seem to be responding." said Lisa, holding some sort of gadget.

"Tracking...device?" asked Lucy suspiciously.

"Huh? Nothing!" said Lisa, as she quickly put the gadget away.

"Okay...that was weird." said Lola.

Suddenly, Lisa received a vision of her room. It was a mess, and the computer chip she was examining, was broken into pieces. She then snapped back to reality.

"Lisa! Are you okay?" asked Lola.

"We have to get home! Now!" exclaimed Lisa.

"But what about Lincoln?" asked Lucy.

"He's clearly not here Luce!" said Lana.

"Besides, something bad has either happened or is going to happen at the house. We need to get there fast!" said Lisa, as she started sprinting off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" shouted Lola, as she followed behind Lisa, with Lana and Lucy in tow.

* * *

When the young sisters arrived at their house, they were surprised to see their other siblings already there.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lana.

"School let out early 'cause the security system went wacko brah." said Luna.

"Yeah, it did at our school too. What about yours?" said Luan.

"Same." said Lana.

"Hey, where's Lincoln?" asked Lynn.

"Um, we're not sure." said Lisa.

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" asked Lori concerned.

"We couldn't find him at school! He's gone missing!" exclaimed Lola.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the 5 eldest sisters.

"Wait. So you guys walked home by yourselves?" asked Luan.

"Precisely. I'm starting to think that Lincoln's disappearance, has something to do with that computer chip he retrieved from those guys at the bank. We raced over to the house, because I got a vision-"

Lisa was suddenly interrupted by an almost deafening shockwave that rippled throughout the house. When everything subsided, the house still looked intact, but all power was gone.

"Okay, I definitely didn't do that! These bolt-thingies are activated!" said Luna.

"I know. It seems my vision came true." said Lisa.

Suddenly, the computer chip flashed across her mind again.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Lisa, as she raced up the stairs to her room.

"So you guys literally have no idea where Lincoln is?" asked Lori.

"No clue." said Lana sadly.

"I hope he's okay!" said Leni, worried.

"Pfft! Come on, he's Lincoln! And didn't this happen before? He probably went to play superhero again. Trust me, he'll be walking through that door any minute now." said Lynn confidently.

To their surprise, the door actually opened after Lynn's statement, but it wasn't Lincoln, it was his best friend Clyde. Although, he had an unusual look of worry and sadness on his face.

"Clyde? Are you okay?" asked Luan.

"Um...no. Look guys, I kinda know what happened to Lincoln, but then I don't." said Clyde trying to convey his standing on the topic at hand.

"Well which one is it Clyde?!" asked Lori, slightly agitated.

"L-L-Lori?" said Clyde, falling into his usual trance whenever he encountered Lori. Luckily for him (and everyone else), Lynn wasn't having that.

"Oh no! Clyde! Snap out of it! You gotta tell us what happened to Lincoln!" shouted Lynn, as she shook Clyde to jolt him back to reality.

"Okay! I'll talk! Just stop shaking me! It feels like you're gonna rip me in half!" shouted Clyde.

"Oh. Sorry." said Lynn, as she stopped shaking Clyde. She had forgotten about her super strength, due to the strength braces she had received. Which in hindsight, should have prevented what just occurred. Maybe their was a defect in the device.

"Anyway, like I said, I don't know exactly what happened, but all I know is Lincoln ran out the back entrance to the cafeteria, while everyone was heading outside. That's the last time I saw him." said Clyde.

"Well, he's probably okay right?" asked Lynn.

"I don't think so. One of the janitors found his backpack. All his books, and even his clothes were still in there!" said Clyde, as he showed Lincoln's sisters his backpack.

All 8 of them started to paint a mental picture as to what happened to their brother. In one way, or another, one point was in common. Whatever happened to Lincoln, had something to do with superheroes.

"Everyone, I think Lincoln was really onto something when he busted those guys at the bank. I don't know what element this rock is, but whatever it is, causes a huge shock wave whenever it is met with electricity. This is the reason why our house is in a power outage, and I believe this was the cause of Royal Woods Elementary's power outage as well." announced Lisa, holding a fragment of the blue rock with tongs.

"So if these guys were putting these chips in the security systems all over town..." said Lynn.

"Then they're trying to wipe Royal Woods fresh off the power grid dudes!" exclaimed Luna.

"Lincoln was right! There are bad guys here!" exclaimed Leni.

"There are bad guys everywhere Leni, but the ones Lincoln busted are clearly villains! We should've taken this more seriously..." said Lori, coming to a realization.

"Yeah, Linc was just trying to do good!" said Luan.

"And all we thought about was ourselves!" said Lana.

"We can't let these creeps ruin Royal Woods!" exclaimed Lola.

"And we won't! Family, whether we like it or not, we have to become superheroes! We're the only ones who can stop this calamity. Agreed?" said Lisa.

"YEAH!" shouted all the other siblings.

"*sobs* Family coming together to do what's right. That's so beautiful!" said Clyde weepily.

"Now that we're agreed, how are we gonna convince mom and dad?" asked Lynn.

Suddenly, their parents came bursting through the door, worry etched on their faces.

"Has Lincoln come home?!" asked Rita panicked.

"We just heard what happened at school!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"I don't think it'll be that hard." said Lori.

"*clears throat* Mother, father, sit down. This explanation may take awhile." said Lisa, as the whole family began to discuss what they were going to do to find Lincoln. With Clyde helping as well.

* * *

 **Well, sometimes fate has things happen to force actions out of people that would never happen otherwise. The Loud family is about to embark on their greatest and toughest adventure yet: becoming superheroes. Will they be able to save Lincoln and the town? And is Lincoln okay? Find out in Chapter 11 of Super Louds! Peace guys!**


	11. Fates Revealed

**Hey guys, 65** **here** **back with Chapter 11 of Super Louds! Since I'm back in school, I'm gonna try and update this story as often as possible, but we'll see how it goes. Anyway, this chapter is the beginning of the final parts of the story. I wanna give a huge shoutout to everyone who has just given this story any of their attention. It really means a lot to me that you guys have been enjoying it so much! Of course, I have some review responses before we begin.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **TheLynnster - Yeah, I wanted to focus on one story starting out on this site. So, adding another one really messed up my algorithm. I'm just glad I pulled it early. As for school, eh, you can't really do much about it. (I'm just glad this is my last year :D)**

 **Ine Neko - Yeah I guess something else could've convinced them to become superheroes, but that's just the idea I had initially after revamping the story. Actually, the story was going to be much different after Chapter 7, but I changed it to follow a new direction. I can understand how the first few chapters would be boring, but this is my first story on FanFiction, so I'm striving to get better with each chapter. But I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. Oh and learning a second language isn't easy, but just be patient, you'll get it!**

 **ironlegion - I gave him electric powers mostly because of my original ideas of powers for the Louds. Lincoln had electric powers from the very start of planning this story. I wasn't going to say this now but, there will be a continuation of the Loud family's superhero adventures, after this story is finished. So yeah, you can consider this the origin. It just feels right to me that the whole family are superheroes. I think the main theme of the Loud House is family, so I really want to convey that in this fanfic.**

 **Awesome reviews! Thanks for these guys, I really appreciate each one! And now, it's time for the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Fates Revealed**

Lincoln Loud woke up to light shining in through a window. He was confused, but then thought that maybe he had just had a dream. However, he realized that wasn't the case when his vision sharpened and revealed his surroundings. He saw conveyor belts, machines and very quickly it was becoming apparent that this was not his bedroom. He started to move, but then realized he was pinned. Each of his limbs were fastened into metal rods that were connected to some sort of machine. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't look good. He needed to get out of there. He struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Don't bother kid." said the leader.

"*grunts* Who are you and what do you want?!" asked Lincoln frustrated.

"Who am I? That's the whole point. I'm nobody to Royal Woods, but that's about to change with your help." said the leader.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lincoln confused.

"You see, I used to be a student at Royal Woods University. I was one of the school's top students." said the leader.

"Then how'd you end up being a criminal?" asked Lincoln curious.

"Hey hey hey, this is my story! No rushing me! So anyway, me and some other students had been working on a way to supply constant power to the town. I had proposed the idea of using protactinium, but they shot my idea down cause of possible "severe radiation burns"." said the leader.

"So what happened?" asked Lincoln.

"Ehh...I dropped out. Then, after a few days I was gonna get revenge on the school, but then I thought: 'Instead of just the school, how about the whole of Royal Woods!' Haha! Then they'd never forget the name of...Jack! Jack. That, that sounds alright right?" said Jack.

"Really? Jack? That's the lamest villain name I've ever heard." said Lincoln.

"See I'm not a villain. I'm a mastermind! I want the public to fear me! So I'm not gonna choose a stupid name like Count Darkness or something. I want them to see me as a public enemy! And they definitely will once my plan is revealed..." said Jack.

"Well what is your plan man?" asked Lincoln trying to struggle free once more.

"So uh, those blue stones you caught us with? Yeah, they're modified protactinium crystals. We adapted them to withstand high amounts of electricity, which puts the rock under pressure. But you know everything has a limit right? Haha. The chips that the crystals are placed in will supply 'em with power once I activate 'em. Those crystals are already bursting with electricity, so adding more creates what is essentially an EMP. A bomb! Royal Woods will comply with my demands or this town will become a desolate wasteland! Hahahaha!" said Jack with a sinister tone.

"I knew it! You can't do this dude! Royal Woods needs electricity!" pleaded Lincoln.

"Oh yeah? I wanted to give them electricity, but they shut me down! Now, we'll see who gets shut off. Hahaha! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my broadcast." said Jack, exiting the room.

"Broadcast?! Wait! Where are you going?! Stop! STOP!" exclaimed Lincoln to no avail.

Lincoln really felt helpless. Jack had left him there, trapped, and he couldn't escape. He tried to slip away using his electricity, but something inside the metal rods was blocking him from escaping. He was really stuck. He had now wished that he had listened to Clyde, his family even. But he really wanted to do this. He really wanted to be a superhero, but it really was a dangerous lifestyle. He wondered if anyone went looking for him in Royal Woods. He wondered if his family even knew he was gone.

* * *

From the previous afternoon since Lincoln disappeared, Lisa Loud had been in her lab designing her family's superhero gadgets. She had taken their "control devices" and modified them, so that they could use their powers to their fullest potential. She knew that they would probably be overwhelmed with their powers since they had never used them, except on accident, but they had no time to train, they had to find Lincoln quickly. The school had filled out a missing person's report, with help from the family, and the police had interviewed the Loud's parents, and had flooded the school searching for clues. School had been temporarily canceled for investigation, but police were having no luck finding any evidence. Lisa knew they weren't going to find anything worthwhile. They weren't dealing with average criminals. Lisa Loud was now ready to unveil her family's super gadgets. They were Royal Woods' last hope.

"Family! May I have your attention?" exclaimed Lisa, as she began the Louds' first ever superhero meeting in their living room.

"Are you finished with the gadgets?" asked Lynn eagerly.

"Yes, and before I relay them to you, I must warn you. These gadgets will not hold our powers back at all. We will have full control of them. So, I just want everyone to be careful, and don't try anything too outrageous." said Lisa.

"Don't worry Lisa, we will take the risk. To save my son." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah! And our brother!" exclaimed Lola.

"Don't worry kids. We'll find him. Okay Lisa, you can hand out the gadgets." said Rita.

"Of course." said Lisa.

Lisa then started handing out the gadgets. Lori's "compass-watch" was now made to adapt to whatever direction Lori wanted the wind to blow from. The changes to Luna's boots stayed the same, but she could now make her shock waves through her new sound resistant guitar. Luan's light refractors were only tweaked to temporarily disable her powers in case she got too angry and volatile. Lynn's strength braces were slackened a bit to allow Lynn to fight in a mildly harmful power range. However, if Lynn ever took her braces off, her true devastating power would be unleashed. The temperature gauge in Lola and Lana's temperature regulators (gloves), now adapted to how hot or cold Lola and Lana wanted their projectiles to be. The only Louds that didn't seem to require a gadget were Leni, Lucy, Lily, their parents, and of course Lisa herself. She figured there'd be time for inventing later, now they were ready to fight crime.

"WAIT!" exclaimed Leni.

"What is it Leni?" asked Lori.

"We can't fight crime without superhero outfits! Look! I made one for each of us!" said Leni as she handed out the outfits.

"Wow! This is cool! Mine has snowflakes on it!" exclaimed Lana.

"I'm gonna be on fire with this suit!" gushed Lola.

"Anything with black is always awesome." said Lucy.

"These are great honey! When did you make all these?" asked Lynn Sr.

"A couple of days ago. Around the time when Lincoln sneaked out to be a superhero. Speaking of Lincoln, I made one for him too." said Leni.

The other Louds then looked in awe at Lincoln's suit. It was orange, with a silver lightning bolt on the front, and had a silver cape attached too.

"Leni that's awesome!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Yeah, Linc's gonna love it!" said Luan.

"Yeah, if we ever find him dudes!" said Luna in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Luna we'll find him." said Rita.

"But how?! We don't know where he is!" exclaimed Lola.

"Hang on family. I'm getting another vision." said Lisa. Her vision then compelled her to turn on the television. She felt like it would relay some helpful information.

"Uh...Lisa? Why are you turning on the TV?" asked Lynn confused.

"3..2..1." said Lisa.

All of sudden, an unexpected broadcast came on the T.V. showing a shady looking warehouse, with a lot of machines.

"What is this?" asked Lori confused.

"Hello Royal Woods! Remember me? I know you don't. You're probably wondering who the heck I am, but I'll take the common courtesy and tell you what you can refer to me as: Jack." said Jack, on the T.V.

"Who is this guy?" asked Lana.

"I don't know. Why are we watching this Lisa?" asked Lori.

"Shh! All will be revealed." said Lisa.

"Anyway, let me get to the point. *picks up a protactinium crystal* See this crystal? Me and my men have planted one of these in every security system within the 30 mile radius of Royal Woods. Once I push this button, those crystals will explode releasing a town-wide EMP. Haha! Oh, and don't even think about trying to remove 'em, we've sealed each of the systems shut. So, if you don't want this to happen, and I'm talking to YOU police, you'll meet my demands. $1,000,000, a yacht, and we got a deal. If you don't comply, I'll be forced to proceed with the final step of my plan: RIGGING THE POWER PLANT! Hahahaha!" laughed Jack evily.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" exclaimed Leni.

"Yeah! How does he have a better evil laugh than me?" asked Luan.

"Dudes, if an EMP goes off at the power plant, Royal Woods might not have power for months!" exclaimed Luna.

"Actually Luna, we might be talking years according to my statistics." said Lisa.

"But how is he gonna pull this off?" asked Lucy.

"Oh! One more thing police! Just so you don't think I'm bluffing..." said Jack, as he flipped on the light switch to reveal conveyor belts of protactinium crystals, electrically charged with...LINCOLN'S ELECTRICITY?! The machine he was fastened in was slowly extracting his lightning energy.

The Loud family gasped. Lincoln looked like he was in excruciating pain, and they wanted nothing more than to stop this "monster".

"So remember police! Meet my demands! Or face the consequences. Oh, and as to how to contact me? Figure it out. You guys are smart. Jack's out!" said Jack, as the eerie broadcast ended.

"We have to save Lincoln!" exclaimed Lola, teary-eyed.

"How?! We don't know where he is! And Lisa's visions can't track him!" exclaimed Lori.

"I can't, but this can!" said Lisa, as she revealed what looked like a measuring device of some sort.

"Honey, what is that?" asked Rita.

"This is a super electrometer! With this, I'll be able to detect the location of large amounts of electricity. The machine Lincoln's attached to is generating a lot of it. Now if I just turn it on..." said Lisa, as she turned the device on.

Almost immediately, the device picked up a large amount of energy just outside Royal Woods.

"I believe that's where Lincoln is. Quickly family! We must get moving!" shouted Lisa.

"Yes! Let's go Louds!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Wait! Honey, how are we getting there?" asked Rita.

"We'll just have to go in Vanzilla!" said Lynn Sr.

"Psh! Superheroes don't travel in vans!" mocked Lola.

"They do when they can't fly. Let's go!" said Lynn Sr., as he and his family raced out the door and piled into the van. They were decked out in their superhero outfits, and hoped they wouldn't be noticed by anyone. But that was the least of their worries. They had two crises to address: Lincoln and the future of Royal Woods.

* * *

 **Phew! Okay, so the Louds are finally on their way to combat evil so to speak. I had to get a chapter out this week for you guys so I hope you enjoyed this one! There is some real action upcoming in these chapters ahead, so stay tuned! Well, with all that said, till next time, I have been 65, and this has been Chapter 11 of Super Louds! (Yeah...that was a weird way to end that outro...) Anyway, later!**


	12. Fight for Light

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 12!** **We're finally at the action part of the story. It's been a long setup I know, but I hope you guys still enjoy the fight! (Which is going to take place over the next couple chapters) It's gonna be great guys don't worry, however this story won't be too much longer. Anyway, I have some reviews to answer before we start.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **TheLynnster - You bet they aren't messing around! As you'll see in this chapter. Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Jas114 - Well I can't really predict when these last chapters are coming out, but just know that I'll try my hardest to have a chapter out each week for you guys. As for when Chapter 12 comes out... Hey! What do you know? You're reading it! :D But anyway, I estimate 4-5 more chapters in this story (including this one). And don't worry about Lincoln, he may be down but he's certainly not out.**

 **Smoking Wrecker - Yes, yes we are.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog - You're absolutely right! Something always happens in each chapter.**

 **Wolvenstrom - Yeah, you could view his situation as a punishment, but I view it as a drive to move the story forward. He technically didn't do anything wrong, if you look at it as he was just trying to help the town. But I know his decision could also be looked at as reckless and disobedient. So, to each his/her own I guess.**

 **Okay, time for some action! Without further ado, Chapter 12's coming through! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Fight for Light**

"Do we have a location on the suspect yet?!" asked the Chief of Police.

"Negative sir." said a technician.

"Grrr. Peters!" yelled the Chief.

"Yes sir." responded Assistant Chief Peters.

"Status update on the town's power." said the Chief.

"Royal Woods power levels have been consistent for the last 2 hours. No major fluctuations have been recorded." said Assistant Chief Peters.

"Good. *huffs* Who does this guy think he is? He's messing with the wrong town! The wrong Chief! We've got to find him!" exclaimed the Chief.

"The research department is working nonstop to track down the location of the broadcast. So far, it looks like it's within the state of Michigan, but they're having a hard time cracking the area code. This guy must be really good with tech." said Assistant Chief Peters.

"Yeah, must be. He thinks this is a game. I'm gonna notify the other departments around the area to do a search and rescue. That sick man, hurting a child like that! Ugh! Anyway, let me know of any updates." said the Chief, leaving to his office.

"Of course sir." said Assistant Chief Peters.

* * *

While the police were searching for Jack's location, the Louds were arriving at the supposed spot.

"This should be it. The energy signal is strongest here." said Lisa.

The Louds then looked at what looked to be an abandoned warehouse, in seemingly nowhere.

"I can't believe this was just out of town." said Lori, getting out the van.

"Yeah, sure looks shady dudes." said Luna, a little anxiety in her voice.

"I don't know Luna, if it gets hot, I'm not sure that can protect you from the sun." said Leni.

Luna just looked at her with a "Are you serious?" look.

"Okay guys. Any ideas of how we're going in there?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I think we should rush in head first! That's always my motto in football." said Lynn.

"Um, I don't think so. I think we should be stealthy." said Lori.

"Uh hello! This is not a spy movie!" said Lola.

"Yeah, besides, Leni's the only one that can be stealthy. She has invisibility." said Lucy.

"I don't get it. Why can't we just knock on the front door?" asked Leni.

"Because we're superheroes! We're trying NOT to draw attention to ourselves!" said Lori.

"But I thought superheroes were the center of attention!" exclaimed Leni.

Everyone just facepalmed.

"May I suggest something?" asked Lisa.

"Sure sweetie." said Rita.

"I say we go strategic. We should at least know what we're getting into, before we rush into a supposed trap. So, one of us should go scope out the scene, and report back." said Lisa.

"Okay, so who's going?" asked Lynn.

"Luan can't go she'll be too easy to spot." said Lori.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I can't shed LIGHT on this situation." said Luan.

Everyone else groaned.

"Maybe I could do it. I could shape-shift into something small." said Rita.

"Are you sure you're up to it honey?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I came all the way out here to save my son. I'm not turning back now." said Rita.

"Okay mom. Just don't turn into a spider. They're icky." said Leni.

"Don't worry Leni. I'll turn into... a ladybug!" said Rita.

"Ooh! Pretty!" said Lola.

Rita Loud then concentrated and envisioned a ladybug in her mind. Within seconds, she was a ladybug. She then flew off to scope out the scene.

"Hurry back honey!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

* * *

Rita flew from window to window, observing lots of goons fitting protactinium crystals into computer chips. There were hundreds being processed on conveyor belts, and then she saw it. Well, saw him. She saw her son, being stripped of his powers by the second. His condition looked even worse, since she last saw him on T.V. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get him out of there. Rita then reverted back to her normal self and broke through a window.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed a random goon.

"Not another wannabe hero!" said another random goon.

"Listen to me. You creeps have my son, and I'm here to release him!" said Rita.

"M-Mom?" said Lincoln weakly.

"Oh! This here's your boy huh? Sorry, we're kinda using him right now. But don't worry! You can have him back when he's all used up! Hahaha!" said the lead goon.

The other goons started laughing in unison. This struck a chord in Rita. She couldn't believe how cold and heartless these men were. They were standing there laughing, while her child was in pain. She couldn't allow this to continue. Rita ran up to the lead goon and roundhouse kicked him in the face. The other goons then started to charge at her, when she shape-shifted into an ant to evade them. She then popped back up as a bowling ball, and literally bowled them over.

"Alright! Go Mom! *coughs*" said Lincoln cheering.

"Hang on sweetie! Momma's coming!" exclaimed Rita, as she continued fighting off goons, trying to reach her son.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the Louds, they were starting to get worried about Rita.

"Where is she?!" asked Lana.

"She should've been back out by now!" said Lynn.

"I hope she's okay!" said Leni.

"We have to go check! I'm not losing any family members!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Right behind you Dad!" said Lana, as the Louds started racing up the hill to the warehouse.

"I guess we can forget the whole strategy thing then." said Lori.

* * *

Without warning, the other Louds burst through the front doors of the warehouse, with the help of Lynn.

"Aww yeah! That's how you make an entrance!" said Lynn.

"Okay, what is this, cosplay hour?" asked the lead goon, confused and annoyed.

"Honey! Are you okay?!" asked Lynn Sr. concerned.

"I'm fine! But one of you get to Lincoln! He doesn't look good!" exclaimed Rita.

"I'm on it!" said Lana, as she sped off skating on ice, ducking past bad guys.

"Lana! Wait!" exclaimed Lola, chasing after her sister.

"Alright guys! Split up!" said Lynn Sr.

The Louds then spread out around the warehouse, fighting off the goons. If they had any doubts about doing this, it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

With Lori and Leni, Lori ran up to a goon and blasted him away with a huge gust of wind.

"Woah! That was cool!" said Lori.

"Lori! Look out!" exclaimed Leni, as she made an invisible force field to protect her sister from an incoming attack.

"Whoa! Thanks Leni!" said Lori.

"No problem sis. Now let's kick some butt! Haha!" said Leni, as she and Lori approached new targets.

* * *

With Lynn and Lucy, they were caught in a literal corner.

"Lynn. I have an idea." said Lucy.

"Well let's hear it! Otherwise, we're gonna get creamed!" said Lynn.

"I'm gonna lift these guys, and then you knock them out." said Lucy.

"How are you gonna lift them?! I'm the one with super strength!" said Lynn.

"With my mind genius." said Lucy.

"Oh. Well go ahead then!" said Lynn.

"You girls are gonna get it now!" said a random goon approaching.

"I don't think so." said Lucy, as she levitated the approaching goons in the air.

"Hey! What's going on?!" asked one of the goons in a scared tone.

"Can you jump that high Lynn?" asked Lucy.

"I don't do squats for nothing!" said Lynn, as she jumped into the air, and sucker punched each goon, using the momentum from each one to stay suspended.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Lynn, as she flipped down back to the ground.

"Way to go Lynn." said Lucy, as she dropped the goons, who were feeling the effects of Lynn's punches.

"Come on! Let's go help the others!" said Lynn.

"With pleasure." said Lucy, as they raced back into the fray.

* * *

Lincoln couldn't believe his family was here fighting these bad guys. After all the denials of them wanting to be superheroes, they finally banded together in order to save him. Lincoln was touched. He knew he could count on his family. However, he was gradually feeling weaker and weaker. He hoped one of his family members would reach him soon.

Lana noticed Lincoln's appearance and realized they were losing him.

"Lola! We gotta get moving!" exclaimed Lana.

"You go ahead! I'm a little busy here!" said Lola, as she punched two goons with fiery fists.

Lana left her sister and ran towards Lincoln. She had to save her brother. She was almost there, when more goons surrounded her from out of nowhere.

"Where did all of you come from?!" exclaimed Lana.

She couldn't get trapped. Not like this. She started shooting ice blasts at the goons, but they kept dodging them. She then tried to slide out of there, but one of the goons caught her.

"Oh crud!" said Lana.

"Game's over kid." said the goon holding her.

All of a sudden, a blinding light flashed, and all the goons dropped, stunned. Even Lana was stunned, until her vision came back to see her sister Luan.

"You okay Lana?" asked Luan.

"Yeah. Thanks Luan." said Lana.

"No problem. Guess these guys couldn't handle a LIGHT show." said Luan laughing. She had to make a joke. Surprisingly, Lana laughed with her.

"Hey hey kids! Why are you standing around?! Go help Lincoln!" shouted Lynn Sr., as he was tied up with some goons of his own. He was keeping them at bay with his elasticity.

"Don't worry Dad! We're on it!" said Lana, as she and Luan ran up to Lincoln. Now that they could see him clearly, they could see the extent of his body's fatigue from being forcefully drained. They had to get him out of this machine.

"Brace yourself Lincoln. I'm gonna free you!" said Luan, preparing her energy beams.

"*coughs weakly* Okay Luan." said Lincoln, almost lifeless.

Luann then shot an energy beam at each of the rods holding Lincoln's limbs, freeing him. Lincoln then fell to the ground in a slump. He wasn't dead, but his body was extremely exhausted.

"Lincoln?! Are you okay?!" asked Lana, starting to get teary-eyed.

Lincoln let out a weak cough in response.

"Come on Lana, we have to get him out of here." said Luan, lifting Lincoln up.

"You're not going anywhere." said Jack, revealing himself from the upstairs balcony.

Jack then snapped his fingers, and Mason (the goon who knocked Lincoln out), appeared in front of Luan and Lana. Mason was a huge, muscular, black guy, and his face was looking anything but friendly.

"*clapping* Well done guys. Well done. So I'm assuming this is a whole family of superheroes?" asked Jack, coming down the stairs.

"*grunts* Yes! And I demand you release my son!" said Lynn Sr., still struggling with goons.

"Goons! Cool it for a sec. I wanna address the "Super Family" properly." said Jack, mocking the Louds.

The goons then stopped fighting the Louds and backed away from them. The Louds then grouped together as Jack stood in front of them, with Mason beside him. Luan and Lana were still by the machine with Lincoln, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead kids. Be with your family. I've got an address to make and I don't have that much time. Or is it Royal Woods that doesn't have that much time? Hehe." said Jack slyly.

Luan and Lana then quickly hurried over to their family, carrying Lincoln.

"You're not gonna get away with this bro!" said Lynn.

"Yeah! Why do you wanna do this to Royal Woods?" asked Lori.

"And why did you this to Lincoln?!" asked Lola, in a demanding tone.

"Listen, I already told him my reasons for doing this. If you wanna know, ask him. Although, good luck getting him to do anything now. Hahahaha!" said Jack evily.

"You're a sick, sick bastard!" said Rita enraged.

"Call me what you want, but your son could've been home with you. Safe and sound. I don't know where he got the idea thinking he could be a superhero, but clearly that's on account of your bad parenting." said Jack.

"Bad parenting?! Listen bub!-" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he stretched a fist towards Jack only for it to be blocked by Mason.

"Good job Mason." said Jack.

"Yeah." said Mason.

"Listen, if you guys mind, I'd like to stay presentable today. I've got a grand unveiling at the Royal Woods Power Plant." said Jack.

"You said you wouldn't rig that place unless the police met your demands dude!" exclaimed Luna.

"I did say that, didn't I? But uh, do you see a yacht anywhere? $1,000,000 dollars? No, you don't. As a matter of fact, the police have no idea where this place is. And I'm gonna keep it that way. That's why you guys aren't leaving this place." said Jack.

"What are you talking about? We could do whatever we want-" said Lynn, as she was cut off by the snapping of Jack's fingers.

The goons from earlier, then surrounded the Louds creating a huge circle.

"Now I know you guys can't see me, but just pretend you're seeing me walking away with Mason, and about 16 other goons, with loads of protactinium crystals! Hm. You know, I just described the scene to you guys, so you don't have to pretend anymore! Haha! Well, it's been nice knowing you but uh, Jack's gotta jet! What do you think Mason? You think that should be my catchphrase or-" said Jack, as he was cut off by Mason pointing to his watch.

"Right right. Gotta stay on schedule. Later!" said Jack, as he, Mason, and the other goons took off in vans loaded with protactinium crystals.

"This isn't good." said Lori.

"I'll say. I heard about 4 or 5 vans leave here. So I estimate each van is holding roughly 500 or so of those loaded EMPs. With all that, they have enough to put 12 on each power transformer! If they go off, it'll be a long time before Royal Woods has power again." said Lisa.

"Oh, we have to get out of here!" exclaimed Leni.

"Yeah, we're kinda surrounded." said Luan.

About 100 or more goons were closing in on the Louds, as Jack was escaping to the Royal Woods Power Plant. This didn't look good for the Louds, or the town.

* * *

 **Oh man! Things are really getting intense! The Louds just performed their first superhero bust, and saved Lincoln, but is it all about to be in vain? Will Jack succeed with his plan? And can Lincoln bounce back as Lightning once more? All will be revealed in the next chapter of Super Louds! Thanks for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	13. Loud and Proud

**Here's Chapter 13! You guys seemed to really enjoy the fight in the last chapter, and don't worry there's more where that action came from. I'm not gonna hold up the chapter too long this time, so let's just get into the reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Wolvenstrom - Oh he'll definitely be kicking some butt soon. Just wait, he'll have his redemption soon enough.**

 **TheLynnster - Those are some awesome ending ideas! The actual ending of this story however, isn't going to be that cliche, but I do appreciate the suggestions. Just stick around and keep reading, you'll be surprised on how this story ends.**

 **Ine Neko - I'm sorry he made you worried, but don't worry he's gonna be okay. I'm glad that you appreciated the presence of Rita and Lynn Sr. I really wanted to give them some character for this story. Lily is there, and was originally going to speak in the last chapter, but Chapter 12 ended up being so long, that I decided to split it up into 2 chapters. So, she'll make an appearance in this chapter. Actually, she's kinda essential to move the story forward. The part where it said Rita was trying to keep her son's name a secret was a mistake on my part. I was gonna have the Louds call each other by different names, but it just didn't flow right with the storyline. So, I ended up scrapping that idea, but I missed that line and it got published. I took it out though, no worries. Okay, I think I answered all of your statements and/or questions in this review. Thanks for this! I really appreciate it! (Oh and Jack is totally a bastard lol)**

 **Alright! Enough talking!...Or, writing. Um, here's Chapter 13! (That was awkward...) Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Loud and Proud**

The Louds were surrounded on all sides, no escape visible to any of them. Except for one.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" asked Lori panicked.

She got her answer, as she heard the sound of a guitar strum.

"Stand back dudes!" said Luna, as she stepped in front of her family, with her soundproof guitar. Her family obliged and gave her some room. Luna then strummed her guitar, which released a huge shock-wave that blasted all the goons away from the Louds.

"Whoa." said Lucy.

"That was awesome!" said Lynn.

"I know! I'm in SHOCK! Hahaha!" said Luan.

Everyone else groaned as usual.

"So are they...dead?" asked Lola slightly anxious.

"Negative. They're simply unconscious. Which means we can now make a hasty retreat." said Lisa, having checked one of the goons' pulse.

"Yeah, and kick Jack's butt for hurting Lincoln." said Lynn.

"LINCOLN!" yelled the other Louds, suddenly remembering the reason they came here in the first place.

They each looked at him with equal worry and concern. He barely had a pulse, and his skin was severely discolored.

"We have to help him!" cried Leni.

"How?!" asked Lori confused and upset.

"Goo goo!" said Lily. She looked as though she was trying to touch Lincoln.

"You want to go to Lincoln sweetheart?" asked Rita. Lily shook her head 'yes' in response. "Okay. Here you go." said Rita, as she placed Lily down beside Lincoln.

Everyone was in shock about what happened next. Lily placed both her hands on Lincoln and held them there. All of a sudden, Lincoln's skin color started to come back, and his pulse was strengthened. Lily clapped both her hands in delight, and giggled, as she saw her brother's eyes opened.

"L-Lily?" asked Lincoln, as his vision started to become clear. His question was answered as he was met with a hug from his baby sister Lily.

"Brubber!" said Lily, as she continued to hug her brother.

"Aww! She said brother!" said Leni.

"That's so cute!" gushed Lola.

"Guys! You saved me!" said Lincoln relieved.

"Well, that was really Lily, but you know you can always count on your family bro." said Luna.

"Yes son. We had to save you. We're really sorry that this happened to you. We should have been more open about being superheroes." said Lynn Sr. feeling terrible for the suffering his son went through.

"It's okay Dad. I understand that you guys just wanted me to be safe. I realized that when I got trapped. I shouldn't have been so reckless. I'm sorry." said Lincoln.

"We're sorry too son." said Lynn Sr.

The Louds then grouped together for a family hug.

"Ooh! Now I feel all warm and tingly!" said Lola.

"You sure that's not your fire powers?" asked Lana.

"Lana!" said Lola, rolling her eyes.

"Usually I don't entertain such basic human emotions, but I can't help it! However, I must break up this heartwarming moment, in light of pressing forward with the task at hand." said Lisa.

"Right! We have to get to the power plant!" said Lynn Sr.

"But those guys must be halfway there by now!" said Luan.

"Lise, can you use your visions to see where they are?" asked Lana.

"Of course. Let's see..." said Lisa, as she started looking miles and miles ahead until she located Jack's vans about 500 yards away from the power plant. "They're still a ways off, but they're close. We have to get moving!" said Lisa.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Lincoln, as he started to sprint out the warehouse, but was stopped by Leni.

"Wait Lincoln!" yelled Leni.

"What is it Leni?" asked Lincoln, as he turned around to see Leni holding up an orange super suit, with a silver lightning bolt on it. "Th-this is for me?" asked Lincoln in shock.

"Well, you're a superhero! And we can't have you fighting crime as Ace Savvy." said Leni.

Lincoln then looked to see that he was in fact still wearing his Ace Savvy costume, which was a little tattered at this point.

"Thanks Leni." said Lincoln, thankful for the gift.

"You're welcome Linc." said Leni.

"Now, hurry up and change Lincoln! I'm ready to fight some crime!" said Lana eagerly.

"Sure thing Lana. _Lightning has returned!_ " said Lincoln triumphantly. His family looked at him confused. "Lightning. It's my superhero name." said Lincoln.

"Ohhh..." said the rest of the Louds in unison.

"Cool name choice bro." said Lynn, giving a thumbs up.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the Loud family emerged from the warehouse, all decked out in superhero gear. They were ready for action.

"Alright Louds! To the Super Van!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"No Dad." said Lori, with a look of disapproval.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." said Lynn Sr., as he and his family raced down the hill towards the van. Upon reaching the base of the hill, they were met with police from the next town over from Royal Woods.

"Hey there! Are you guys...superheroes?" asked the lead officer.

"Yes we are Officer! We're the uh...uh..." said Lynn Sr., stuck for a name.

"The Super Fam!" exclaimed Leni.

"Name patent pending." said Lola.

"That's right! And right now, we're currently on a mission to save Royal Woods!" said Lincoln.

"But don't worry, we left a bunch of beat up bad guys up there for you to arrest." said Lynn proudly.

"I see. Thank you, Super Fam." said the lead officer.

"You're welcome Officer! Let's go gang!" said Lynn Sr., as he and his family continued to race toward the van.

"Alright team! We're going in! Have your weapons ready in case any of the suspects are alert." said the lead officer. The police squad then started making their way up the hill towards the warehouse. Looks like the Louds wasn't the only thing the goons had to worry about.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods PD...

"Sir! We've just got word of a sighting of Jack and his men lurking around the power plant!" said Assistant Chief Peters.

"What?! *growls* Have our tactical search and K-9 units deployed down there immediately! We're gonna get that son of a gun!" ordered the Chief.

"Yes sir!" said Assistant Chief Peters, as he left the Chief's office to notify the units.

A couple of minutes later, police cruisers, jeeps and K-9 trucks were all seen speeding towards the power plant.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Power Plant, two engineers were sitting down for their lunch break.

"What did Sheila make this time Frank?" asked the engineer.

"Chicken alfredo. Delicious as usual. What about you Joe?" asked Frank, chowing down on his wife's food.

"Oh you know me, made myself a good ol' PB&J!" said Joe enthusiastically.

"You always did like those since middle school." said Frank.

"Who wouldn't? They're delicious! *takes a bite of his sandwich* So what's our schedule after this?" said Joe.

"Boss wants us to run some checks on the transformers. Says they've been going wonky or something." said Frank.

"Hmm. I wonder why?" asked Joe.

"That would be because of me." said Jack, appearing behind the two.

"Who are you?" asked Frank confused.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here! Authorized employees only!" said Joe.

"Ah shut it. As far as I'm concerned, I own this property now. So, you two. Follow these guys to the administration building. You'll be staying there for the next few hours." said Jack, pointing to the two goons behind him.

"Psh! We ain't listening to you! We only take orders from the boss." said Frank.

"Oh really? Cause I find that really interesting that he can still talk with duct tape over his mouth." said Jack slyly.

"Duct tape?" asked Frank confused.

"Show him the surveillance." said Jack, as one of the goons stepped forward holding a tablet. The tablet was showing live footage of the boss, duct-taped at his wrists and ankles, held hostage in his office. Frank couldn't believe it, so he tried to radio the boss.

"Boss? *static sound* Boss! Pick up! *more static* Boss?..." said Frank, as he finally realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Haha. Now you understand my position. So, are you two gonna oblige or what?" said Jack smugly.

"What's your deal man?" asked Frank annoyed and confused.

"Let's just say, you don't need to worry about that right now. Plus, I'm tired of explaining myself. Goons." said Jack, as he snapped his fingers, and the goons grabbed Frank and Joe and started dragging them to the administration building.

"Oh come on man!" complained Frank.

"Hey! My sandwich!" yelled Joe, as he dropped his sandwich accidentally while being dragged.

Jack seized said sandwich and took a bite of it. "Hm. Pretty good. *turns on walkie-talkie* Alright goons! Let's get to work! There are 15 transformers on this plant, and one main power source! We gotta get this place rigged, just in case negotiations don't go as planned. You copy?" said Jack.

"Yes Jack!" said almost all of the goons, except one who said: "Yes sir!"

"Hey hey hey! Who was that? Was that you Goon 11? You guys know how much I hate the title sir!" yelled Jack.

Just then, Jack heard police sirens in the distance.

"Right on time." grinned Jack, as he put his walkie-talkie away, and headed to the administration building. He had some negotiations to settle.

* * *

A few minutes later, the front gates of the power plant, were swarmed with police.

"Sir, the situation's not looking good. Technicians lost contact with the foreman a few minutes ago." said Assistant Chief Peters, in a slight worried tone.

"Hmm...We can't send our teams in just yet. We need to know what we're dealing with first." said the Chief.

"We could call some technicians down here to establish a communication line with the power plant." suggested Assistant Chief Peters.

"That's a good idea, but we should still have a back-up plan. Maybe a recon team to scope out the scene." said the Chief.

"Like who sir?" asked Assistant Chief Peters.

Before the Chief could answer, the Louds' van sped up to the front gates, right in front of the Chief and Peters. The Loud family then emerged from the van, revealing themselves as superheroes.

"Excuse me sir, but would you happen to need any help?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Like them." said the Chief, in response to Peters' question.

* * *

 **Well, looks like the Louds are gonna be teaming up with the police for this mission! Sorry there wasn't so much action in this one, as this was originally how Chapter 12 was going to end, but I decided that would be way too long to read. At least for me. Don't worry, the action is going to pick back up in the next chapters after this. Thank you guys so much for reading! Oh, and if any of you guys want me to detail how the Louds' superhero costumes look, let me know, and I'll detail them in the beginning of the next chapter! Alright, that's it from me! 65's out! Peace!**


	14. Power Trip

**Alright guys, I know it's been awhile but here's Chapter 14! School was crazy this week, so I knew this chapter wasn't coming out until the weekend. Anyway, Super Louds has gotten a lot of attention these past couple of days, and I've even gotten reviews on my past chapters. I think that's pretty cool, so I'm going to answer a few!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **TheLynnster - Yeah, I know Chapter 13 was a bit of a let down from Chapter 12, but just know that Chapters 12 and 13 were originally one chapter. I split them up because I felt that overall the chapter would be way too much to read. I don't know. Let me know what you think. Oh, and about the reference, if you meant SHAZAM!, then I totally get it.**

 **Smoking Wrecker - Thanks.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog - What a chapter indeed.**

 **As always, great reviews guys, but I think you're finally ready to watch the Loud family kick some butt! I think you're really gonna enjoy this chapter, so without further ado, I give you Chapter 14!**

 **Oh, one more thing. I asked at the end of the last chapter if you guys wanted me to detail the Louds' superhero costumes. I didn't get any feedback, so I'm trying in my opening instead of the ending. But just let me know if you guys want me to do that. (I might end up doing it regardless to be honest...)**

 **Anyway, that's enough. Here's Chapter 14 for real this time. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Power Trip**

"So you guys are the superheroes of Royal Woods huh?" asked the Chief.

"Yes we are sir!" proclaimed Lincoln, stepping in front of the Chief.

"Well I'll be! It's you! Haha! I knew you'd help us out kid! And you brought your family too!" said the Chief, pleasantly surprised.

"We couldn't let this guy take over Royal Woods!" said Lincoln.

"I see. You know, they say a family that sticks together, has the strongest bond. And kid, it looks like you and your family are very close." said the Chief.

"Thank you sir." said Lincoln.

"Yes, yes. But on to more pressing matters. I assume you all know the threat at hand?" asked the Chief, taking a more serious tone.

"Yeah, this dude Jack, wants to wipe us off the power grid." said Lynn.

"I reason that his goons are rigging the power transformers as we speak." said Lisa.

"Seeing as that is most likely the case, we want to stop those goons of course, but do it in a way as to not alert Jack. He just seems like a talker to me, but he does have hostages, and we want to keep their welfare intact." said the Chief.

"So it's sounding like we should scope out the scene again?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yes, but all of us shouldn't go. We don't want to put all our eggs in one basket." said Rita.

"Wait. I'm confused. I thought we were talking about fighting the goons. Or are we calling them eggs now?" said Leni.

"No Leni. She means all of us shouldn't go inside the power plant because it's dangerous. If something bad happens in there, at least not all of us would be captured." said Lori.

"Exactly. We're not trying to give Jack anymore leverage with hostages. Even though you guys are superheroes, we can't be too careful. So, does anyone have a plan on how to do this?" said the Chief.

"Hmm. There's 13 of us, so I think it'd be best if 7 go inside, and 6 stay outside." said Lisa.

"Or how about 6 go in and 7 stay out, in case we get caught." suggested Lincoln.

"Pfft! We're not gonna get caught!" said Lynn confidently.

"Don't be so sure sis. Jack's a crafty dude." said Lana.

"Yeah, we would have been stuck at the warehouse, if it wasn't for Luna." said Lori.

"I'll be here all night." said Luna.

"Anyway, it's one or the other. Either way, some of us have to go in." said Lisa.

"Well I volunteer myself! I'm gonna give that Jack a piece of my mind!" exclaimed Lynn.

"I'm with Lynn. It's time to end this." said Lincoln.

The rest of the Louds looked at each other contemplating who else was going inside.

"Okay fine. I'll go too." said Lori, feeling slightly pressured for some reason.

"Really?! Awesome! Cause I totes wanted to go too." said Leni.

"I'll go too dudes. Every rescue team needs a backup!" said Luna, as she strummed her guitar.

"And every rescue team needs a FLASHLIGHT! Hahahaha!" joked Luan.

There was no response from anyone, not even a typical groan.

"I know. It would've been funnier if it was dark." said Luan.

"I'll go with them too honey. Just to make sure they stay safe." said Lynn Sr.

"Okay, I'll stay here with the kids." said Rita.

"Oh, before you guys leave..." said the Chief, trailing. "Peters. Are the technicians here yet?" asked the Chief.

"Yes sir. They've just arrived." said Assistant Chief Peters.

"Okay. Have one of them outfit our recon team with wireless communicators, so we can keep in touch with them." said the Chief.

"Will do sir." said Peters.

A couple of minutes later, technicians set up the Louds going inside with the communicators. They were now ready to take on the task at hand.

"Good luck heroes." said the Chief.

"Thank you sir." said Lynn Sr., as he, Lincoln, Lynn, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan entered the power plant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack had reached the power plant's administration building...

"I'm baaaccckkk!" exclaimed Jack, as he slammed the door open to the building.

The duct-taped hostages squirmed in fear at the sight of him.

"Aww, stop it! You love me!" said Jack sarcastically. He then moved past them, and into the foreman's office, where the foreman was trying to get free.

"Uh oh. What do we have here?" asked Jack deviously.

The foreman uttered muffled screams due to the duct-tape on his mouth.

"*laughs* You're hopeless bro. You should quit while you're ahead. But listen, your situation would be a lot easier, if you would just tell me what I need to know." said Jack, as he leaned closer to the foreman, building suspense.

"What's the keycode to unlock the main energy unit?" asked Jack plainly.

Before he could receive an answer, the telephone in the foreman's office rang.

"Hold that thought." Jack said to the foreman as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" said Jack, in a sarcastically curious tone.

"Yes. I am Chief Barnes of Royal Woods PD. Am I speaking to Jack?" asked Chief Barnes.

"You are. So, I assume you're ready to start negotiations. I'm telling you now that yacht better be gold-trimmed, and I like my monetary amounts in cash." said Jack.

"Yeah, yeah. We're working on getting you your stuff. We just want to know how much time we have." said Chief Barnes.

"You mean how much time Royal Woods has, before it has to rely on steam power? *slight laugh* One hour." said Jack.

"ONE HOUR?!" exclaimed Chief Barnes.

"Look man, I've been building the suspense of this thing for awhile now. Planning, and plotting, and placing... It gets tiring you know? I'm just ready to see how this thing's going to end. Cause the way I see it, there's only two options. Option A: You give me what I want, and I don't suck the life outta Royal Woods. Option B... Well, you're not stupid. You know what it is. So uh, time starts now and good luck, cause I am exact on time. And if you don't give me what I want in time, Royal Woods can say bye-bye to power. Have a nice day." said Jack, as he hung up from the Chief.

"Aww man! Peters! Get the tactical rescue and K-9 units ready! It looks like this thing is gonna get ugly real fast." said Chief Barnes.

"Yes sir!" said Peters as he left to notify the units.

"What's happening?!" asked Lana.

"Jack has declared that he's only giving us one hour to give him what he wants, otherwise Royal Woods is doomed." said Chief Barnes.

Lana, Lisa, Lily and Rita stood in shock, and Lucy gasped.

"That's terrible! We have to get in there and stop him!" exclaimed Lola.

"Don't worry, the rest of your family should be close to disabling Jack's mini EMPs. Besides, he has no idea they're in there." said Chief Barnes confidently.

That statement would have been true, had it not been for the foreman's recent installation of security cameras around the power plant. Said cameras was what Jack was currently viewing the Louds on the inside on.

"Oh-ho! So, they think they're slick huh? This plan may be able to work yet! *pulls out radio* Yo Mason, I'ma need your assistance with something." said Jack.

"A'ight." said Mason.

"Great! Meet me at the main power source. *puts radio away* Haha! You're not gonna ruin my plan man. Not you or these super posers. Jack's out!" said Jack, as he left the foreman's office, with the foreman hoping that the heroes he was seeing on the screen would soon help him and his workers.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Louds on the inside...

"*smashes crystal with her foot* And that makes 50 of these things destroyed!" said Lynn.

"Yeah, but remember what Lisa said? There could be like 500 of these things! We've only cleared 2 transformers, and we still have 13 left to go!" said Lincoln concerned.

"Make that 3. Me and Luan just cleared another one." said Lori, approaching Lincoln and Lynn, with Luan in tow.

"Make that 4 brah! Me and daddio just rocked another one!" said Luna, high-fiving her father.

"Awesome! That just leaves 11! Wait. Where's Leni?" said Lincoln.

The other Louds looked around but couldn't find her.

"Leni?!" said Lincoln, slightly panicked.

"Yowch!" cried Leni, as she suddenly appeared before the group.

"Leni! Where were you?" asked Lori.

"Sorry guys. I tried to smash more of these things, but they keep zapping me! Ouch!" said Leni.

"Let me handle that." said Lynn, as she took the crystal from Leni and smashed it on the ground. "There. 51!" said Lynn proudly.

"Alright guys. Let's stay focused. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." said Lynn Sr.

"Well then, we better hide! Look!" said Luan, pointing to two goons coming their way.

The Louds then hid behind power transformers, trying to remain as silent as possible. The two goons walked by, not noticing a thing.

"Phew! That was close! But where are they going? There's no more transformers that way." said Lynn.

"No...but the main power source is!" said Lincoln panicked.

"That's like the jackpot of electricity for Royal Woods! We have to beat it there dudes!" exclaimed Luna.

"Well then, let's roll!" said Lynn Sr., as he and the others raced to the power source.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was watching their every move from the security camera feed he had synced up to his tablet. He really was a whiz with technology.

"Haha! There they are! Right on time. About to fall into my trap." said Jack. "Oh? What's this?" said Jack, as he saw something peculiar on the feed.

As the Louds were racing to the power source, Leni's boot came off somehow.

"Hang on you guys! Just gotta fix my boot! *puts boot back on* Fixed!" said Leni, as she continued to race, trying to catch up with her family. She was a fair distance away from them, and Jack saw this as an opportunity.

"Hey Mason, you in position?" asked Jack, over the radio.

"Yeah." said Mason.

"Good. Go after the tall blonde, in the seafoam green suit. We'll use her as leverage." said Jack.

"Gotcha." said Mason, as his line went to static, signifying he ended the conversation.

* * *

The rest of the Louds finally made it to the building, that housed the main power source. The two goons from earlier seemed to be trying to access the inside.

"Stop right there goons! We're only giving you one chance to surrender!" exclaimed Lincoln.

One look at the goons and it was evident that they weren't in the mood to comply.

"Very well then. Super Fam!... _Ugh! Super Fam, we gotta think of a better name than that!_ " thought Lincoln.

*clears throat* Attack!" shouted Lincoln, as he and his family raced toward the goons who seemed to be waiting for them to approach. Nevertheless, the Louds beat them in little time at all. It's almost as if they weren't trying.

"Pfft! You guys suck! You should've just given up from the start! Too easy!" gloated Lynn.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think it was too easy." said Lincoln, as he spotted a familiar foe stepping forward.

"*clapping slowly* Nice performance super losers. I didn't think you'd make it this far. Of course, you didn't think my power plant would be this empty right?" said Jack.

"This isn't your power plant dude!" said Luna.

"Yeah, like literally take a chill pill." said Lori.

"I don't think you're in a position to debate with me." said Jack, as he snapped his fingers and all the goons he took with him from the warehouse, suddenly surrounded the Louds.

"*scoffs* Big deal! I could just blast them away like before dude!" said Luna, in a slight bragging tone.

"Sure you could, but if you do that, I can't guarantee the safety of your sister." said Jack slyly.

"What?!" said Luna confused.

"Let go of me, you creep!" exclaimed Leni, as she was being dragged into the scene by Mason.

"Leni!" shouted Lori.

"Unhand my daughter ruffian!" yelled Lynn Sr., stepping forward, but was stopped by Lincoln.

"Dad, wait! We don't wanna make the situation any worse." said Lincoln, being a voice of reason.

"You're a smart kid. Alright look, Royal Woods' hour is almost up, so I'm gonna make this quick. All I need from you guys, is for Strong Johns here to break down the door to the power source. Do that, and I'll just treat you guys as my hostages. If you don't, well, don't worry I'll have you all out to the curb in time for trash pickup." said Jack.

"Grr! You're the trash, you scumbag! I'll break down your face!" yelled Lynn, as she charged toward Jack, who was standing in front of the door of the main power source building.

"No! Lynn, wait!" yelled Lincoln, but it was to no avail. As Lynn readied her fist to punch Jack square in the face, he moved out the way at the last second, ultimately accomplishing what he wanted all along. Lynn punched straight through the wooden door, granting Jack access to the interior.

"Haha! Thanks kid! I knew I could count on your stupidity to get me inside!" said Jack, as he ran inside the building, with the protactinium activator switch in hand.

"Ugh...come back here and say that to my face! Ow!" said Lynn, slightly hurt.

"We have to get inside that building! We can't let Jack get away!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"You go Lincoln! You're the only one who can slide out of here remember?" said Lori.

"Yeah, do the ELECTRIC SLIDE Linc! Hahaha!" said Luan.

Everyone groaned.

"Luan, this really isn't the time for jokes brah." said Luna.

"Sorry." said Luan.

"Now go Lincoln! We'll hold these goons off!" said Lynn Sr.

"Right!" said Lincoln, as he turned into electricity, and slipped through the crowd, and emerged on the outside. He then started to dart towards the main power source building. He was not about to let Jack escape.

* * *

 **Well, it all comes down to this. Can the Louds stop Jack from accomplishing his goal? Will Lincoln make it in time? Will the next (and possibly last) chapter be action-packed? Most definitely! You won't wanna miss Chapter 15 of Super Louds! Once again, thank you guys for all the support for this story. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you guys...hopefully soon. We'll see how my schedule works. But yeah, 65 is out! Catch you guys later!**


	15. Sparks Fly

**Happy Labor Day everyone! (Well, for those of you who celebrate it...) Welcome to the second to last chapter of Super Louds! This chapter is going to be the most action-packed yet! Actually, we're getting started right where we left off from Chapter 14, so get your snacks ready, this fight is sure to be epic. Thank you guys so much for sticking through the build up for this chapter, even though you guys got a slight taste of the action in Chapter 12, trust me, it's going to be much better here. We've reached the climax guys! It's time to see how this thing ends! Before we jump in though, I have some reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Gage the Hedgehog - Oh, you're about to see a lot more! You have no idea... :)**

 **ironlegion - Yeah, in the case of the Louds still addressing each other by their names, I felt that having them do that further emphasized how unprepared they were to be superheroes. They really just sprang into this decision, when Lincoln got captured. The only reason Lincoln has a superhero name, is because he was the only Loud who cared about being a superhero, before everyone else did. I do have superhero names made for the Louds, and they'll be revealed in the next/last chapter. As for the pacing of this story, I can see where it did drag a bit, but as this was my first story, I'm hoping that it wasn't too boring. Anyway, we're at the end of the story anyway so...yeah. But thanks for the review! Always welcome.**

 **TheLynnster - I agree that it would be interesting if the Louds lost a fight, but a concept like that may be employed in a future story of mine... You'll just have to see! Oh, and um you can imagine the costumes like that, even though I'll be detailing them in another story upcoming. Thanks for the review as always, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Alright, here it is, the moment of truth. Will the Louds stop Jack's sinister plan from unraveling? Or is Royal Woods doomed? Find out right now! (Boy, I'm really hitting all the cliches here...) Um, let's go! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Sparks Fly**

Lincoln dashed through the broken doorway of the main power source building, to see Jack surprisingly standing there waiting for him.

"Wow. You must really not want me to succeed with this plan don't you kid?" asked Jack.

"Duh! I'm a superhero! And you're the villain!" said Lincoln.

"I told you. Public enemy." said Jack, correcting Lincoln.

"Whatever!" said Lincoln, who clearly didn't care.

"*watch beeps signifying that the hour has passed* Time's up. Time to wipe Royal Woods off the power grid." said Jack.

"How are you gonna do that? You don't even have any of those crystal things to rig this power source." said Lincoln.

"You really think I didn't come prepared?" asked Jack, as he pulled the sides of his jacket open, to reveal about 6 protactinium crystals ready to detonate.

Lincoln just looked at the crystals in horror. The look on his face made Jack smirk.

"It's over kid. I'm done playing around." said Jack, as he turned around to start ascending the stairs to the power source.

Lincoln suddenly snapped back to his senses and focused. He wasn't gonna let Royal Woods down. He shot out two electric ropes that captured Jack around the ankles. Jack tripped over this unexpected attack.

"What the heck?!" said Jack, as he reached down to remove the ropes, but got shocked by them. "Ouch!" exclaimed Jack.

"Sorry Jack, but you're not going anywhere! Now, hand over those crystals!" said Lincoln, as he attempted to remove the crystals off of Jack's person. Jack was not fond of people touching him though.

"Hey hey! Get off me!" yelled Jack, as he kicked Lincoln off of him. As Lincoln regathered himself, Jack somehow got to his feet, and was once again trying to ascend the stairs, this time with his ankles bound.

Lincoln wasn't giving up though. He shot out another electric rope, this time catching Jack's right arm. Lincoln then started to pull Jack toward him. Jack was very annoyed at this point, and needed to figure out a way to remove Lincoln's ropes. He got his answer, when he saw a conveniently placed rubber glove on the banister across from him. He had a plan. With all his might, he built up enough momentum, to leap across the stairwell, to the other bannister, and retrieve the rubber glove. In the process of doing all this, he inadvertently dragged Lincoln to him.

"*laughs* Let's SWITCH things up. What's the matter? You look SHOCKED." said Jack, as he put on the rubber glove.

" _Wow...his jokes are even worse than Luan..._ " thought Lincoln, as suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts by a shocking sensation. "Ow!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he was struck by his own electric rope.

"Not as fun when it's on you huh?" asked Jack, as he removed the ropes from around his ankles.

Now Lincoln was annoyed. He just had the tables turned on him, and it was by his own weapon! He had to redeem himself. He started shooting electric blasts at Jack, but Jack kept dodging them. He even blocked one with his rubber glove. That was the last straw for Lincoln. Guess he had to do this the old-fashioned way. He charged at Jack full speed and took him down. The two then began to wrestle on the ground, pushing and pulling in different directions.

"Let go of me, you pint-sized runt!" yelled Jack, now furious.

"No way Jack! You're not getting away with this!" exclaimed Lincoln, struggling to keep Jack pinned. He realized that he wasn't strong enough to handle this alone. He needed back up. He radioed his father using the wireless communicator the police gave him. "Dad! Are you there?" asked Lincoln, in an almost desperate tone.

"Yeah, I'm here son! What do you need?" exclaimed Lynn Sr., trying to communicate with Lincoln while fighting at the same time.

"I need you guys to help me in here! I have Jack pinned, but I'm afraid he's gonna get away!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"I'm not sure that's gonna be possible right now son! *punches a goon away* We just can't seem to find an opening!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"*creates a ball of wind that clears a few of the goons* Well someone has to reach Lincoln! I don't want him to get hurt by Jack again!" exclaimed Lori.

"Wait! Lincoln's in trouble?!" asked Leni, as she overheard her family's conversation. She was still being held by Mason, but not for long. She elbowed Mason in the ribs, and then kicked him in the crotch for good measure. Mason went down. Surprisingly, for how big and strong he looked, he still had some weak points, and Leni definitely hit them.

"I'm coming Lincy!" exclaimed Leni, as she raced towards the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack managed to slip out of Lincoln's grasp.

"Haha! You can't hold Jack back!" said Jack cockily.

"No, but you can get him back, for making me look like an idiot!" exclaimed Lynn, who was evidently furious. She only had one thing on her mind: revenge.

"Listen girl. I-" Jack was cut off by a powerful punch to the gut from Lynn. The force of the impact was so great, that it sent Jack flying, and he slammed against the wall.

"Take it easy Lynn. You don't wanna kill him!" said Lincoln, trying to execute this plan with as little violence as possible. Unfortunately, Jack's tolerance level for this was gone, and now, he didn't care who got hurt in his endeavor to succeed in his plan.

"I promised myself I wouldn't have to use this..." said Jack, as he pulled out a gun and shot at Lincoln. It was a split second, and the last thing Lincoln saw was the bullet coming towards him. He thought he was surely going to get shot, but he didn't feel anything. He then heard the bullet that was aimed at him, fall to the ground. He was really confused. Then it all became clear, as Leni made herself visible. She had made an invisible forcefield to protect her and Lincoln just in time.

"Back away from my brother!" proclaimed Leni.

"Now you're really gonna get it!" said Lynn, as she charged towards Jack, but Jack had other plans.

"Not today!" said Jack, as he pulled out a grapple gun, and used it to ascend to the upstairs balcony. "Whoo! Haha! I knew this thing would come in handy! Aww! You guys were so close! Guess you'll have to try harder! *pulls out a plasma cutter and slices the stairwell banisters in two which disconnects the stairs from the upper area* Real hard. Hahahahaha!" said Jack, as he ran out a door from the upstairs balcony.

"JAAAACCKK!" yelled Lincoln, as he turned entirely into electricity, and flowed into a ceiling light.

Lynn and Leni were just left standing there, hoping their brother was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other Louds outside, they had just wiped out the last of the goons.

"Geez! It's like these guys just come out of nowhere!" said Luna.

"Yeah, I think we got 'em all though." said Luan panting.

"Good job girls." said Lynn Sr.

Just then, the Chief contacted him.

"Yes Chief." said Lynn Sr.

"How's the reconnaissance going?" asked the Chief.

"Well, we did clear 4 power transformers, but there's still 11 more to go. We got a little sidetracked, cause some goons attacked us over at the main power source building. We dealt with them, but Jack got inside the building. 3 of my kids went inside to stop him, but I haven't heard from them since." said Lynn Sr.

"Hmm... sounds like you're gonna need some backup! I'll send the rest of your family in immediately!" said the Chief.

"Thank you sir!" said Lynn Sr.

"This is also an opportune time to get those hostages to safety since Jack's most likely distracted. I'm sending my units in. But you guys get the rest of those chips off the transformers. We can't afford to take any risks!" said the Chief.

"You got it Chief!" said Lynn Sr., as he ended the communication. "Alright girls! Let's hit the rest of those transformers!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he started heading to the rest of the transformers, with Lori, Luna and Luan close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside the gates of the power plant, the Chief was briefing the units before they went in.

"Alright guys, this is it! We've been monitoring this menace for awhile now. It's time to bring him to justice. Tactical rescue unit, you guys will secure the perimeter around the administration building, and get every hostage outside to safety. And K-9s! You and your dogs will search the rest of the power plant for any signs of Jack or his goons. Failure is not an option! Now, move out!" said the Chief, as the units moved into the power plant.

"Oh uh, heroes! Your family needs your help disabling the crystals." said the Chief.

"I'm more of a fix-it girl, but I should be able to help." said Lana.

"We need to find them first." said Rita.

Just then, Lisa's super hearing kicked in, and she heard very familiar sound vibrations, like ones that would be heard from a guitar.

"They're by the transformers! I'm positive. I can distinctly hear Luna's guitar vibrations." said Lisa.

"Well then let's go! Who knows how much time we have left!" exclaimed Lola, in a distressed tone.

Then Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lucy, Rita and Lily all ran inside the power plant to assist their family.

* * *

Jack had made it to the roof of the power source building. He then saw the main generator that sent power to all the transformers, and thus the transformers sent power to Royal Woods. Jack started to walk towards the generator, intent on rigging it, when suddenly a burst of electricity was suddenly shot at him.

"Huh?!" said Jack surprised and confused.

The electricity then revealed itself to be Lincoln. Jack growled at the sight of him.

"You can growl all you want, but there's nowhere left for you to run! You will comply!" demanded Lincoln.

"I don't take orders from nobody! NOBODY! And you know what? I don't need this power source! I already have the majority of the transformers rigged! I may not get the entirety of Royal Woods, but I'm not gonna settle for nothing!" yelled Jack, as he took out the remote, that had one single red button on it. Lincoln automatically knew that was the switch. Without hesitation, Lincoln shot an electric bolt at Jack's hand, which caused him to drop the remote, and it shattered. This should've saved the day, but actually the button was pressed upon the ground, before the remote broke. This meant that the "EMPs" were detonated. And that meant everyone that was activated. Even the ones in Jack's jacket.

"Oh crud." said Jack, as the force from 6 EMPs sent him flying.

Lincoln was in complete shock, then he realized that the protactinium crystals on the transformers were about to detonate. And this was bad for not only Royal Woods, his family also. He only had a split second to make a decision. He got an idea, he just hoped it worked.

* * *

 **How is Lincoln gonna save the day? You're going to have to wait for Chapter 16, the final chapter of Super Louds to find out! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Thanks for all the love, support, reviews, attention, everything that this story has been getting! Let me know your favorite part from this entire story so far, and with that I leave you until I return with Chapter 16. Thanks a lot guys! Peace!**


	16. Thunder Is Sparked

**It's finally here! The final chapter of Super Louds! A big thanks goes out to everyone who supported, read and reviewed this story! I did not expect the kind of attention this story got at all! I hope you guys still continue to enjoy my fanfics after this one! I'll announce some upcoming ones at the end of this chapter! But for right now, it's time to find out how the Louds save Royal Woods! Trust me, you won't be expecting how it ends. Before we get started, I have some last reviews to address, but I'm sure some of you will leave some reviews on this chapter, so don't worry I'll respond to as many as possible!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **TheLynnster - I'm glad you're excited for it. I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it! And if you enjoyed this story, you're gonna enjoy an upcoming story of mine later on, but I'll make that announcement at the end of the chapter. Thanks for being a big supporter for this story, and I hope to see you in my other fanfics!**

 **Gage the Hedgehog - I'm glad you think so. I'm sure you'll think this chapter is a good one also. Thanks for being here!**

 **Alright, it's time for the conclusion of Super Louds! Overall, I think I did pretty well for my first story, but let me know what you guys thought of it overall! Also, let me know your favorite part from this entire story! I'm really curious to know! Well, that's about all I have to say! Here's Chapter 16! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to the Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Thunder Is Sparked**

The last thing the Louds remembered was facing certain doom. They had heard beeping coming from the chips housing the protactinium crystals, which could only mean one thing: they were about to go off, and they had no time to escape. They thought they were done for, but the blast they were expecting never came. Actually, it looked like the crystals had lost their power somehow.

"Hm. That's weird." said Lori.

"Yeah, weren't these things supposed to go off?" asked Luan.

"Last time I checked, that's a good thing brah. We did it!" said Luna, sliding down the transformer.

"Sure, but it's still suspicious." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, like where did all the electricity go?" asked Lori.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" warned Leni, as she and Lynn were running up to the group from the main power source building. Lynn Sr., Lori, Luna and Luan looked up and saw a giant ball of electricity about to crash down on them. Before they could even respond, they were moved involuntarily by a mysterious force.

"Whoa! What moved us dudes?" asked Luna confused.

"Sorry, I had to save you guys. Still a little rusty with my powers." said Lucy, as the rest of the Loud family ran up behind her.

"Aren't we all?" said Lisa, as the ball of electricity landed on the ground between all the Louds.

"Where'd this big ball of energy come from?" asked Lynn.

"It appears to be composed of the electricity that was charging those protactinium crystals. Lincoln's electricity to be exact." said Lisa, checking the ball's energy readings with her super electrometer.

"That's right! Jack used that machine to put Lincoln's electricity into those crystals!" said Luan.

"But where's Lincoln?!" asked Lola.

"Yeah, and where's Jack?" asked Lana, clear disdain in her voice.

Suddenly, the ball of energy started to diminish until finally it took a form, a human form. It looked just like...

"LINCOLN!" exclaimed the Loud family. Lincoln reverted back to his human form, after absorbing all the electricity from the protactinium crystals.

"Lincoln! How'd you do that bro?!" asked Luna astonished.

"I don't know! I just felt the electricity pulling at me, so I just went with it. I had to drain all the crystals of their power, otherwise you guys might have died." said Lincoln.

"But how did you do that though?!" asked Lana, still wanting an answer.

"Well, it was Lincoln's electricity. It's apart of him now. Just like how our powers are apart of us." said Lisa.

The Louds then stopped to realize that they had all come to accept their powers. They had come together as a family, and had actually defeated a villain! Speaking of which, where was Jack?

"AAAAHHHH! *crash*" Jack had just crash landed on the ground not too far from the Louds. Surprisingly, he wasn't seriously hurt from the blast of the crystals. Good thing they were just EMPs. He was a bit dazed, but still regained his senses quite quickly. Once he realized what had just happened, he became royally pissed.

"*growls* When I get my hands on that kid, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" said Lincoln, standing triumphantly behind Jack, with the rest of the Louds behind him. He had clearly established the leadership role.

"I'm gonna kill you. Haha." said Jack, as he reached for his gun, but it was suddenly pulled away by Lucy's mind. "What?! NO!" said Jack.

"Sorry. No one hurts my brother." said Lucy, dropping the gun in her hand.

"I'll take that sweetie." said Rita, taking the gun away, concerned it might go off.

"*growls some more* Fine! I'll cut you then! Aah!" said Jack, as he pulled out his plasma cutter from earlier, but realized that he had broke his fall with it. Basically, it was out of commission. "Th-This can't be!" exclaimed Jack.

"I think you're out of options Jack." said Lincoln.

"Guess you're not a JACK of all trades huh? Hahahaha!" said Luan.

Surprisingly, for once her family actually laughed along with her. Jack was fed up with being a failure at this point, so he decided to use this as an opportunity to escape. Unfortunately for him, Lynn Sr. kept an eye on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Lynn Sr., as he stretched his arm out to grab Jack, and brought him back to the group, holding him in place tightly.

"Ugh! Let me go!" shouted Jack.

"Sorry Jack, but I can't let you miss your appointment." said Lynn Sr.

"Appointment with who?!" asked Jack, struggling to break free.

"The police." said Lynn Sr. smoothly, as the K-9 unit came up behind the Louds.

The lead officer walked forward with a pair of handcuffs. "I've got a nice pair of cuffs for this crook." said the lead K-9 officer, smiling deviously.

"NOOOOO!" exclaimed Jack, feeling utterly defeated.

* * *

It seemed as if the whole town was gathered outside the power plant. Not just to see Jack arrested, but also to meet their new heroes. As Jack and his goons were being taken into custody, the Louds were pulled aside for an interview with the local news.

"I'm Patricia Roberts of the Royal Woods News and here behind me I have Royal Woods' heroes!" said Patricia Roberts, the News Reporter.

The crowd around the Louds started to cheer them on. The Loud family couldn't believe this was happening.

"By the way heroes, what's your team name?" asked Patricia Roberts.

The Louds were suddenly stuck for an answer. Sure Leni had said "Super Fam" before, but that just didn't stick with any of them. They needed a name that really described who they were. Luckily for them, Lincoln had the perfect answer.

"Ma'am, we're Super Thunder!" exclaimed Lincoln. Upon hearing the team name, the rest of the Louds agreed with it. It fit.

"Alright then! Super Thunder!" said Patricia Roberts, her statement getting the crowd hyped up again.

"So tell me Super Thunder, how did you end up defeating Jack?" asked Patricia Roberts.

"Well, as a family, we obviously strive to work together. But I'll tell you right now, if it wasn't for Lightning here, Jack would've most likely succeeded in his plan." said Lynn Sr., acknowledging Lincoln's efforts.

"Lightning?" said Patricia Roberts confused. It took her a second to recognize the boy Lynn Sr. was talking about. Then she remembered. "Oh! It's you! From the bank! Gee, you have a powerful influence kid." said Patricia Roberts.

"Well, my family cares about me, and I care about them. Together, we can accomplish anything!" said Lincoln.

"Well, you certainly accomplished something great today heroes! Royal Woods, once more, Super Thunder!" said Patricia Roberts, as the crowd cheered again for the Louds. It was official they were heroes. But they had a lot of things to adjust. As the news team ended the interview, the Chief came forward.

"Super Thunder! Haha! Thank you. Royal Woods owes a lot to you guys." said the Chief sincerely.

"Don't mention it Chief." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, we'll always be here when you need someone to go down!" said Lynn.

"Or at least go to jail." said Lori.

"Haha. You guys take care. I have to get back to the station. A certain JACK has to be placed in a BOX." said the Chief, making a joke.

"Hahaha! Good one Chief!" said Luan.

"Thank you. I try. Goodbye!" said the Chief, as he walked towards his patrol car, waving back at the Louds.

"Bye!" exclaimed the Louds.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Clyde came rushing in out of nowhere.

"LINC-!" Lincoln did the "stop talking" signal to tell him not to say his name out loud.

"Oh, I mean, Lightning?" said Clyde, unsure. Lincoln nodded his head 'yes' to show approval.

"Yeah! Lightning! How's it feel to be a hero?" asked Clyde.

"It feels pretty good, person I've never met! But um, we actually have to be somewhere, so why don't we talk another time?" said Lincoln, as he winked at Clyde after he asked his question. It took a second for Clyde to get it.

"Ohhh! Sure thing! We'll uh, hopefully talk another time." said Clyde.

"I hope so citizen! Stay safe!" said Lincoln, as he and his family started to race to the family van. The crowd cheered them on as they left the scene. Just as they were about to pile in the van, they were met with another interruption.

"Wait! Super Thunder!" shouted Liam, as he was racing up to the Louds with his cousin Hattie. "Sorry about this, but my cousin Hattie, really wants your autograph." said Liam.

"Ooh! I've always wanted to do this! Where do I sign?" said Lola, pulling out a pen.

"Oh, sorry! I meant to say she only wanted one from Lightning." said Liam, as Hattie awkwardly grinned at Lincoln. Lincoln uncomfortably took the notepad from her, signed it, and gave it back to her.

"AYIEEEE! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh, I'll treasure this forever! Thanks again!" exclaimed Hattie.

"No problem." said Lincoln, cringing inside a bit.

"Say, isn't this the Louds' van?" asked Liam curious.

"Um...why indeed it is! You see we're using it because..." said Lynn Sr., stuck on an answer.

"We don't have a van of our own yet!" said Lola nervously.

"But don't worry we'll return it to them!" said Lincoln.

"Oh. Well alright then! Gee, I can't wait to ask Lincoln how it felt to lend his family's van to superheroes! I'll see you guys later! Bye!" said Liam, as he started to run off.

"Yeah, byee..." said Hattie, as she dreamily ran off behind Liam. Obviously lovestruck.

" _Great. Now I have her as a crush._ " thought Lincoln.

"Alright! Let's go gang!" said Lynn Sr., as he opened the van's sliding door. All the Loud kids piled in the van, and then Lynn Sr. and Rita got in the front. As the Louds pulled off, the crowd cheered them on again. They had proclaimed themselves as heroes, but they had to get a few things in order first. One example would be their transportation. Speaking of which, they had to get home fast because Liam and Hattie were expecting to see the Louds, not Super Thunder.

* * *

Later that night, back at the Loud House, the Louds were reminiscing of what was surely their greatest adventure together. Clyde, Liam, and Hattie had visited their house earlier, and after they had made up a story about where Super Thunder came from, they left partially satisfied. Except Clyde, who knew who Super Thunder was. In the midst of their reminiscing, Lincoln brought up a point that the Louds needed to address.

"Okay guys, we really need to disguise the van. We can't have people, especially my friends, knowing who we are so easily!" said Lincoln.

"I agree with Lincoln. Camouflage is key. Hm. Don't worry, I have a few plans for the van." said Lisa.

"I like that rhyming brah." said Luna.

"Okay, I get that we need to hide the van, but what about our identities? When we're on the field, we can't be calling each other by our names!" said Lynn.

"Lynn does have a point." said Lori.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll each choose a superhero name!" said Lynn Sr.

"I already got mine Dad. It's _The Powerhouse_!" said Lynn.

"Ooh! Cool name! I'll be called _Freeze_!" said Lana.

"And I'll be _Flame_!" said Lola.

"Nice!" said Lana, high-fiving her sister.

"I'll be Madame Lucy." said Lucy.

"You can't use your real name Lucy." said Lincoln.

"Fine. Just _Madame L_." said Lucy.

The other Louds "oohed" and "aahed" in approval.

"Okay, I'll be... _Wind Vane_. You know, that thing that controls the wind." said Lori.

"Actually, a wind vane only shows the direction of the wind." said Lisa.

"Whatever." said Lori, slightly annoyed about being corrected.

"Alright. I'll be _The Amp_ dudes! Like an amplifier!" said Luna.

"That's awesome!" said Lynn, giving Luna a high-five.

"I'll be _Light Show_! I'll be the LIGHT of your life! Hahahaha!" said Luan.

Everyone groaned in response.

"Okay! I'll be Leni the Invisible!" said Leni.

"You can't use your real name Leni." said Lisa.

"Oh right. Umm... how about Invisible Girl?" said Leni.

"Or, you could shorten it and make it _Invisi-Girl_." suggested Lori.

"Lori, that is totes perfect! Thank you!" exclaimed Leni, as she hugged her sister. Lori smiled.

"Alright, I'll be _Super Sense_. It only makes sense to me." said Lisa. Luan laughed at that statement. "It wasn't that funny dude." said Luna.

"I'll be _Mr. Elastic_!" said Lynn Sr.

"And I'll be _Ms. Shift_! Does anybody have any suggestions for Lily?" said Rita.

The Louds thought for a second.

"How about The Cure?" said Lola.

"Or Heal Bell!" said Lana.

"Lifeline?" asked Lisa.

"How about _Remedy_?" asked Lincoln.

Lily smiled and giggled at the suggestion.

"That's literally perfect!" said Lori. It was official. She was Remedy.

"And of course, my name will be _Lightning_!" exclaimed Lincoln. The Loud family had their superhero team assembled, names in tow. Now, they awaited their next mission.

"Okay, so before we go out seriously fighting crime family, I would advise all of us to train with our powers. We don't want to be reckless." said Lisa.

"Lisa's right. We don't to hurt anybody accidentally. We have a huge responsibility now." said Rita.

"And we won't let Royal Woods down! Super Thunder..." said Lincoln, putting his hand out, conveying he wanted each of his family members to form a hand circle.

"SUPER THUNDER!" exclaimed the entire Loud family.

Villains better beware, there's _Thunder_ in the air.

* * *

 **There you have it guys. The conclusion of Super Louds! I hope you guys really enjoyed this story, and once again let me know what you thought of it overall. For those of you who really enjoyed it and want to see more of the Louds in action, I'll be doing a series-story, following the Louds' superhero adventures after this one. This means that yes, this was the origin story. So don't worry, there's more coming. I'll also be doing another Loud House fanfic that will be comedy based. The idea is really interesting, you'll just have to see what it is! Anyway, I'm making this outro too long, so I'm gonna cut there! Thank you guys for supporting this story, and I look forward to seeing you in my other stories! 65 is up, up, and away!... (Yeah, I know that was cringey, but I had to do it. Later guys!)**


End file.
